Kisses
by xEmilyHeartsx
Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time. Based upon an image. Chapter Eighteen: Goodbye Kisses
1. Hand Kisses

_Chapter One: Hand Kisses_

_Summary: All the kinds of kisses that Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

_**A/N: Hellooo, all. So, this is just a new side story that I will update whenever I get the chance to. It's supposed to be just a cute little fun story, and who doesn't love a little bit of Zevie? I've wanted to do a fic like this for ages but I never have had the chance. I've had the image saved for so so long so now I'm writing it for Zevie cause yeah. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Stevie wasn't particularly fond of first days of school. She actually wasn't fond of school in general. The whole idea of learning from 9am to 3pm five days a week made her want to wrap herself in a cocoon and never come out. She hated it _that _much. There were only few aspects to school she enjoyed. One of them being the fact that she had it easy. She was musically talented, was super smart and could easily stand up for herself; therefore school was easy for her. That didn't necessarily mean she enjoyed it.

On her first day of her sophomore year, she sat at a lunch table with her two friends, Kevin and Nelson as they played away on their Gameboys. It was never ending gaming with those two. Stevie rolled her eyes as she looked down at her sheet music she was studying – she loved music, and she loved learning new songs which is exactly what she was doing now.

She was peaceful in her little music bubble. Until it was destroyed.

Shrieking was heard throughout the courtyard as a girl with blonde hair ran in before stopping beside Stevie, a dreamy smile on her face. This caused Stevie to raise her eyebrows in confusion. Had one of the so called 'hot' guys of their grade asked out the mysterious blonde whose name Stevie had momentarily forgotten. Shaking her head deciding she didn't care, she looked back down at her sheet music.

Moments later, a presence filled up the space beside her and she looked to her left to see a teenage boy with dark hair and a killer smile looking down on her. She raised an eyebrow as he grinned at her before looking at Kevin and Nelson and grinning.

"Hey Zander!" Nelson waved with one hand, his other still occupied with the Gameboy.

_Zander? Who on Earth was this guy and why was he here?_

"Hey Nelson, Kevin." The guy spoke and Stevie swore she swooned. Widening her eyes, she looked back down at her sheet music and pretended that never happened. Stevie refused to believe she had actually _swooned _at the sound of a guy's voice. That was not in her nature and she wasn't about to let go of her bad-girl, I-don't-give-a-crap attitude.

"Enjoying your first day?" One of the boys commented, Stevie wasn't entirely sure which one, she was too busy trying to keep her breath in check. So he was a new kid? Or shall she say, _the _new kid. The one every single girl in her Geometry class wouldn't shut up about. Or her Art class. Or her Chemistry class.

"Actually yeah, it's pretty cool here." He spoke and Stevie saw him smile out of the corner of his eye.

"But you choose to hang out with us dorks?" Kevin chuckled and Stevie looked up at this comment.

"We totally won't be offended if you ditch us for bigger and better people tomorrow." Nelson added as Kevin nodded in agreement. Stevie's eyes narrowed to slits as she shook her head softly.

"I may be awesome looking," He began and Stevie's eyes widened. Holy moly he was self-centred. That put her off of everything. "But, I like you guys. You're cool! And our band is gonna rock." He spoke and Stevie finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, her eyebrows rising as he smiled.

"Was beginning to think when you'd include yourself in this conversation." He grinned as she just shook her head at him. Who did this guy think he was?

"Don't take anything she says seriously." Kevin cut her off as she opened her mouth to speak. This comment caused her to kick Kevin in the shin under the table and he yelped in pain. Stevie smirked in response before turning back to what's his face.

"Don't take anything she was seriously, huh?" Zander questioned as Stevie smiled sarcastically at him before glaring at Kevin who whimpered back, raising his arms in self-defence. "In case you didn't already know, my god-like face has a name, and that is Zander." He charmingly grinned as she just scoffed.

"Don't bother flirting with Stevie, she'll just shut you down unless you're Justin Cole." Nelson spoke making kisses faces at Stevie which earned him a kick in the shin. "Ouch, Stevie!" He groaned as she smiled and Zander laughed, causing her head to flick back in his direction.

"I hear you're a pretty mean bass player, Steves."

"One, don't call me that. Two, what band are you talking about?" She asked ignoring his question completely.

"Alright, Steves." He smirked as she glared. "And it's a band me, Kevin and Nelson have decided to create. And you're in it."

"You don't even know me!"

"Well, you're Stevie and apparently you can play bass! That's all I need to know, baby." He winked as she titled her head to the side. _Baby? _As if he could read her thoughts, he spoke again. "Don't worry, I call everyone baby."

"R_ight_." She spoke extending the word. She had to admit, although he was cocky as hell, he was somewhat entertaining and this idea of a band intrigued her. "Talk to me about this band thing…"

The lunch time consisted of the four of them coming up with ideas for band names, discussing songs they could cover and anything possible. Stevie had to admit, she had never had this much fun in a long time. This Zander kid brought a certain sense of humour to their little group and Stevie, as much as she hated to admit it, liked it.

Their conversation was cut off by the bell ringing signalling the end of lunch and they all hopped up. Stevie gathered her books before standing up right almost running into Zander. "God," She muttered as she looked up at him smiling softly.

"Milady." He spoke, extending his hand as she raised an eyebrow. "We both have Biology. I checked your timetable." He said and Stevie rolled her eyes, already getting used to his antics as if she'd lived with them her entire life. She placed her hand hesitantly into his as he lifted her hand up to his lips and placed a soft, lingering kiss there.

Stevie was wonderstruck.

He looked into her eyes from his place at her hand before removing his lips and letting go of her hand. "C'mon." He spoke, heading off in the direction of Biology.

Who on Earth did this kid think he was and why did he think he had the right to make Stevie's heart race like that.

School somewhat just turned interesting.

* * *

**Sooo? Continue? I hope you like it, and it will gradually build up, sort of like a story, but it'll be oneshots that aren't connected.. Know what I mean? No, well, it'll make sense in the near future.**

**Don't forget to review your thoughts! ;)**

**Next chapter: **_**Cheek Kisses.**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	2. Cheek Kisses

_Chapter Two: Cheek Kisses_

_Summary: All the kinds of kisses that Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

It was quiet in the band room, too quiet.

Zander Robbins walked into the room on his Wednesday free period and looked around expecting to see his four other members there. Except they weren't. Sighing, he walked deeper into the room and dropped his bag and ukulele case beside the couch as he plopped down onto it, sighing out of tiredness. This day was killing him and he sure was glad he had a free period right now.

But no, he had a ton of homework that wasn't going to complete itself, so his resting would have to wait for another time. Letting a breath escape his lips, he leaned down to his bag, avoiding his ukulele which he knew would distract him, and retrieved his Math and Biology books, placing them on the coffee table.

He just looked at them for a while, hoping that a magical genie would walk right through the door at that moment and offer to complete his homework for him. Yes, that would be great right about now. Because then he could sleep.

As if it were fate or something, Zander heard singing from the corridor and almost immediately knew who it was; even though he wanted it to be his minds magic homework doing genie. Turning his head to the door, he watched as Stevie walked through still singing _Only You Can Be You_. He smirked at this; Stevie never sang and she obviously thought no one was in the band room.

He watched her as she continued to look down at her cell phone, eyes trained to it as if it were the most interesting thing in the entire world. As she laughed between her singing, Zander smiled.

He watched as she dumped her bag on the floor, still singing and looked up at the couch as her eyes widened. Zander smirked, sitting further back into the couch as he folded his arms over his chest. He was thoroughly enjoying this; Stevie standing there with a shocked look on her face as he sat and grinned cheekily right at her.

"Hey." He spoke with such cheek that caused Stevie to walk over to the couch and hit him with one of the animal pillows. "Ouch! What was that for?" He exclaimed, a smile still present on his face as he was dead sure he knew what it was for.

"You should've told me you were sitting there the entire time, douchebag!" She said, plopping down onto the couch beside him. "That way I would've stopped singing." She muttered nudging him slightly.

"Nah, I like hearing you sing." Zander said as he turned to his best friend and grinned. "You've got a good voice; I don't know why you didn't want to sing lead when it was just the four of us." He said referring back to the times when it was just him, Stevie, Kevin and Nelson, no Kacey.

"You're joking right?" Stevie questioned with an amused look on her face. "We're lucky to have Kacey, she's ten times better than I am." She said, looking at Zander and shaking her head. "And don't even bother saying anything back because this is a stupid thing to argue about."

Zander oh so maturely poked his tongue out at her as she laughed and leant further back into the couch. Shaking his head slightly, he looked at the coffee table and remembered his homework - this caused him to groan out loud.

"What's wrong?"

Looking at Stevie he shrugged and pushed himself forward, glaring at his books that sat in front of him. "Just all this stupid homework I have to have done by tomorrow and I haven't even started it." He explained, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He saw as she sat up and turned to face him.

"What subjects?"

"Biology and Math."

"Should've done it when we got it like a week ago." Stevie winked and Zander glared at her.

"I would have done it, but I've been otherwise preoccupied writing new songs for the band every night." He informed her. "Because someone didn't come help me." He glared in her direction as she raised her hands in surrender.

"I couldn't help, you retard!" She pushed him playfully and he chuckled. "Ugh, you're so annoying. And to think I was going to offer to help you with your homework." She said, hopping up from the couch.

"No!" Zander called out and dived after her landing on the floor beside her feet. He latched onto her leg and looked up at her from his place. "Please, Stevie help me! You owe me!"

"Not if you're being mean like that, I don't owe you!"

"Stevie, Stevie, Stevie," He whined, pouting up at her.

"Nope, I'm not like your fangirls. I don't fall for your wittle pouting." She smirked as he glared.

"C'mon Steves, I'll love you forever!"

Rolling her eyes she shook her leg from Zanders grasp and walked towards her bag. "Ugh, fine. Only because I couldn't help with the song writing this week." She spoke, bending down to retrieve her books from her back.

Zander, being the guy he was, couldn't help but notice that the back of her shirt raised an inch revealing her back. Biting his lip, he noticed her soft, tanned skin and his mind wandered to what the rest of her covered over skin would look like. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he pulled a face at himself. _God, she's my best friend, that's gross!_

Stevie stood up and walked towards the couch before sitting down and opening her books. Looking up at Zander expectantly, he quickly rushed to where she was and sat down beside her, grabbing his own books and then opening it.

"Okay, so trig..."

Half an hour later, they were done and found packing up their books into a neat pile on the coffee table. Stevie leaned back into the couch and Zander joined her. He felt her head lean on his shoulder and thought nothing of it - this was normal behaviour for them. They'd always been this close, ever since the day they'd met.

"Thanks, Steves."

"No problem, Zander."

Zander looked down at her head on his shoulder and noted that her eyes were closed. He chuckled, realising that she was now the one who was tired and not him. The bell ran signalling lunch and the pair sighed, not particularly wanting to hop up.

"C'mon, I'm hungry." Zander said after a few moments, hopping up, Stevie following suit. They gathered their books and Zander walked over to the door where Stevie was leaning. He smiled at her and bent down slightly, pressing his lips to her right cheek. He listened as she breathed in quickly and chuckled. "For the homework. Thanks."

Stevie rolled her lips together and nudged him playfully. "Again, no problem." She smiled, turning out of the room and walking slowly down the corridor.

Zander rolled his lips together as he watched her walk away and smiled. Stevie was one hell of a person to have as a best friend.

"C'mon, you lazy ass!" She called and Zander chuckled. Securing his bag on his shoulder, he quickly walked down the hall in attempt to catch up to her.

"Coming!"

* * *

**Likey? Please review if you do! It literally only takes a few seconds and not much effort. I love hearing what you all think :)**

**Next chapter: Forehead Kisses**

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	3. Forehead Kisses

_Chapter Three: Forehead Kisses _

_Summary: All the kinds of kisses that Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

Stevie Baskara was not the type of girl to be heartbroken. She typically wasn't the type of girl who crushed on boys – she claimed she wasn't at that stage yet, she was far more interested in music. But when Justin Cole seemed to hold an interest upon her, her mind started to think differently. She turned into one of the girls she never hoped she would be, she turned into the type of girl who smiled whenever that certain guy walked past and prayed for the day that he would finally ask her out on a date. She'd never experienced anything like this before; it was new territory she had stepped into.

So when she was heartbroken for the first time, it almost killed her.

/

Going about her usual business in class, Stevie jotted down notes as Mr. March spoke and hoped to God she had enough for the test she had coming up in the next week. The bell signalled and she hurriedly packed up her books, shoving them into her bag as she bolted out of the classroom. It was lunch and she was excited.

She'd decided that today was the day she was finally going to work up the courage to talk to Justin Cole, long time crush, after the incident at his birthday party. Sure, he'd spoken to her a lot, but she'd never been the one to initiate the conversation, and she felt that was a needed change.

She slowed her run down to a walk as she began to get strange looks from the people around her. Smiling sheepishly, she turned into the hallway that located not only her locker, but all of Gravity 5's and Justin's.

A smile was present on her face as she walked happily down the hall, but turning one small corner made the glowing smile that was on her face drop.

There he was, the boy she'd been fawning over for such a long time, standing at his locker with another girl. She bit down on her bottom lip, hoping that she was just a friend and that she herself still stood a chance. But when Justin leant down and connected his lips with the girls, she knew it was too good to be true.

Looking down, she felt the tears form in the corners of her eyes but wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of all these people. No, she was Stevie Baskara, the girl everyone was afraid of, she was tough – but right at this moment, she certainly did _not _feel tough at all.

She rushed to her locker, quickly opening it as a million thoughts ran through her head. She knew it was indeed too good to be true, why on earth would a guy like Justin Cole possibly like a girl like Stevie Baskara – now that she thought about it, she didn't know why she thought it was possible in the first place.

Quickly placing her books in her locker, she slammed it shut and turned around only to be met with the charming grin of Justin Cole himself.

"Hey!"

Stevie just looked at him before swallowing harshly and looking down. "Uh, hi." She muttered, fiddling with her hands. "Do you need anything? Because I kind of need to be somewhere…" She spoke softly, looking over his shoulder. She wouldn't let herself look him in the eye, because she knew she'd be like putty in his hands.

"Oh, uh, was just wondering if you maybe wanted to do something this Friday night?" Justin questioned and Stevie looked at him as if he were crazy. _What? _"If you're not doing anything already." He spoke charmingly, a grin present on his face as Stevie let out a breath of air, not believing what she was hearing. "So?"

"If I hadn't seen you kiss that girl about a minute ago, I would've said yes." She spoke, looking into his eyes as they widened. She felt her lower lip tremble before she shook her head 'no' and pushed him out of the way.

She sped quickly off down the hall but not before connecting her eyes with dark brown ones that were looking at her worriedly. She shook her head and made a beeline for the band room, not wanting to be with anyone right now.

/

As soon as Zander saw Justin approach Stevie he knew things weren't going to end well.

He, along with Stevie, had seen the pretentious douchebag kiss the blonde haired airhead only a few seconds ago, before he went over to Stevie and asked her out. Why he knew this? He was sort of listening in; it was only him, Stevie and Justin and a few nerds in that hallway at the time – he overheard, sue him!

When he saw her speeding off, he stepped out in front of her track purposefully as she ran into him. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his and knew she was on the verge of tears. He watched as she shook her head and ran off, his eyes training after her.

When she was out of site, he looked over to Justin who looked after her and shrugged before his eyes met Zander's angry ones. Justin's eyebrows rose and Zander wanted to give the guy a piece of his mind, but left it. His best friend was hurt and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

So, sending Justin a warning glare, he ran down the halls to where he knew Stevie would be – the band room.

Upon arriving, he found the usually tough girl sat on the lounge hugging one of the animal pillows to her chest. Her face was tear free, but her eyes were bloodshot red as if the tears were ready to come. She hadn't noticed him yet, but when he knocked on the open door her eyes met his and he smiled.

"Hey." She whispered before looking down at the pillow. Zander noticed she had the bat pillow clutched to her chest – why they had animal pillows on the couch on the band room was beyond Zander, most likely the doings of Nelson and Kevin. He walked on into the room and plopped down on the couch beside her, little to no space between them, personal space wasn't really a term in their dictionaries.

"Sup?" He spoke before cringing – it sounded so casual. Shaking his head, he looked at her and smiled softly.

She laughed silently at his bluntness before tossing the pillow to the floor. "I feel so stupid." She said looking down at her jean clad knees. "I mean, Justin Cole? Why on earth would a guy like him go for a girl like me?" She questioned and Zander stayed quiet, willing to let her get all of her thoughts out. "I was way in over my head, and now I feel like an idiot." She deadpanned, her eyes still trained on the pillow on the floor.

"You're not an idiot, Steves. The guy made you feel like he liked you then he turned on it, he's the idiot." Zander said looking down at the pillow along with Stevie.

"Still…" She trailed off in a whisper before sniffing slightly.

Moments later Zander looked up at Stevie and saw that she had a tear falling from her eye. He sighed and leant over to wipe it away and then sat back into the couch, bringing her with him. She leant her head on his shoulder and sighed. They were silent, both still looking at the bat shaped pillow as they sat there.

Minutes passed, and the two hadn't spoken a word. This was different for them, different from their usual playful and loud behaviour. But Zander knew that Stevie was in no mood for that. But it was still planted in the back of his mind that she needed cheering up; he just wasn't sure how to go about it. Before he could think anymore she let out a laugh that was mixed with a cry. Zander looked down at her as tears were rolling down her cheeks, but a smile was present on her face.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he shook his head at her. "You're a weird person, Stevie." He said as she just laughed some more, wiping away at her tears.

"It's the pillow." She said through a smile and Zander became even more confused.

"Okay..?"

"Why do we even have it?" She asked as she sat upright to pick up the pillow. She held it in front of their faces and laughed. "It's a bat for goodness sake and we're in high school! Who has bat pillows in high school?" She questioned looking at Zander expectantly.

"We're friends with Nelson and Kevin, that's why?" He spoke adding in a wink causing Stevie to laugh. Leaning back into the couch, Stevie rested her head on Zander's shoulder again. She tossed the pillow to the side and sighed. "You don't have to be here you know, go have lunch, flirt with that pretty blonde from this morning." She teased as Zander chuckled.

"Nah, you're sad, so I'll be a nice friend and stay here with you."

"Gasp! Zander's turning down the chance to flirt with a girl for little old Stevie!" Stevie teased shutting her eyes. "Thanks, Z."

He looked down at her from his place and grinned. "Feel special." His eyes still trained on her, he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before leaning back up and looking down at her face. He noticed that her eyes were still closed, and a smile was slowly forming on her face.

"You're weird." Her voice sounded and Zander chuckled.

"Whatever, Stevie."

* * *

**Wowza this one's long, sorry for that!**

**Tbh, not sure how I like this one, but eh, I had to get it out of the way. It's how I had this one planned since I got the idea for this story. Thank-you for the reviews and don't forget to keep reviewing! ;D Btw, Happy late Zevie Day! This is my gift to you; a sucky oneshot in this little story of mine. Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Nose Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	4. Nose Kisses

_Chapter Four: Nose Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

"Did you know that Eskimos kiss with their noses so that their lips don't freeze together?"

Stevie looked up from her place at the single seater couch and narrowed her eyes at Kacey. She was quite frankly enjoying the silence as she worked away on her History paper, but Kacey's random fact broke that. Sighing, Stevie looked back down at her paper and nodded in return to Kacey's question.

"Yeah, Kace."

"Isn't that just the most adorable thing!" Kacey's cooed, bringing a hand up to her heart. Stevie sighed in annoyance, realising that she wasn't going to get her History paper done. Shutting her books, she chucked them onto the table and slouched back in the chair. "Whatever, grouchy bum. Where are the boys?"

Stevie shrugged and folded her arms over her chest – the two of them had been in the band room for around twenty minutes now waiting for the boys to show up to rehearsal and Kacey was getting irritated, which was frustrating Stevie because her friend would not shut up. They'd both tried texting them, calling them, they even walked to each of the three's lockers to see if a) Zander was flirting with some fan girl at his, b) Kevin was playing Furious Pigeons at his, or c) Nelson was either playing Furious Pigeons or reading some comic book. They were not in luck this afternoon.

"You're not being very helpful, Stevie."

Laughing, Stevie sat up in her chair and gave Kacey a look of astonishment. "We've looked for them, we've texted them, we've called them; I don't know where they are!" She spoke, throwing her arms into the air before hopping up. "Can't we just leave them a note or something saying that they were late and we couldn't be bothered to hang around for them?" She questioned, walking over to her bass where she began to subtlety tune it.

"No! We must rehearse!" Kacey said and Stevie rolled her eyes.

"I think we'll be fine without _one _practice."

"Shoosh, you!" Kacey summoned as Stevie just poked her tongue out at her oh-so-maturely. "And besides, you'll be stuck here until the boys get back anyways, because Zander drives you." She said and Stevie nodded, knowing she was correct.

Just as Kacey spoke, panting was heard from the corridor and both girls looked at the door that led into the band room to find the three boys walking in breathing recklessly, covered in sweat. Kacey watched in disgust, a horrified look on her face as the boys tiredly made their way for the couch, whilst Stevie just had an amused smirk on her face.

Nelson, Kevin and Zander all plopped down onto the green couch at the same time, heavily breathing as they spoke not one word. A few moments into their arrival, Stevie walked over to the couch and sat down on the left arm rest. She looked down at Zander and chuckled, before her eyes wandered to Nelson and Kevin. "Sup?"

A few ragged breaths were heard as Stevie tried not to laugh. "So… tired." Nelson spoke as Zander and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"We didn't… go to cross… cross country this morning," Zander began as he took in a deep breath of air that allowed him to speak somewhat normally. "So… we had to do double the laps this afternoon as punishment."

"Sucks to be you three then!" Stevie teased with a small smirk on her face as Zander weakly lifted up his arm to slap her arm playfully. "Aw, tough Zander!"

Kacey shook her head at Stevie and gasped. "Aren't you getting all… yuck Stevie?" She questioned as she looked at Stevie who was sitting not too far away from Zander. "They're all sweaty and gross and you're just next to them!"

"I have four brothers."

Rolling her eyes, Kacey clapped her hands in a 'chop chop' action before walking behind the couch. "Come on, are you guys gonna rehearse?" She questioned, and as soon as the words left her mouth, all three boys turned to look at her as if she were crazy, before they shook their heads. Sighing, Kacey trotted over to where her handbag was and picked up it, reaching for her phone inside.

"What are you doing?" Stevie questioned as she watched Kacey look at her phones screen before swinging her bag over her right shoulder.

"I think I may have time to see if Dean or Tony are at the mall!" She squealed, clapping her hands. "Okay, so no rehearsal today…" She trailed off as she began preoccupied with her phone as it chimed, signalling an incoming text message.

Stevie raised an eyebrow at her friend before smirking. "Or maybe they're both at the mall with two other girls right now."

"Don't even say that!" Kacey threatened and Stevie giggled.

"I'm _joking_. Take a joke, Kace." She smiled as Kacey sends daggers in her direction.

"I'm going. Laters!"

Stevie watched as her friend blew a kiss to them all before she disappeared out of the door. Turning her head back to the boys, she noticed that Kevin and Nelson were reaching for the bags, still softly panting as they did so. Zander had his eyes closed calmly and Stevie thought of finding a permanent marker and writing something on him, but thought against it.

Kevin and Nelson hopped up in sync as they had retrieved their Gameboy's from their bags and sat down in the singular chairs. Stevie watched them in amusement as they did everything in time and seemed to become focused on the game they were so obsessed with.

"How long did you guys have to run anyways?" Stevie asked all three of the boys, but looked down at Zander who cracked open an eye. She gently pushed at his arm and fell down gracefully from the arm rest to the actual couch, now sitting beside Zander. Deciding that was a bad idea because he was sweaty, she pushed him further away from her so they weren't touching.

"Well, we usually have to run 5 laps of the oval in the mornings as well as all these exercises, but we had to do double that." He whined, childishly folding his arms over his chest, letting out a huff of air.

"Aw, poor ZanZan." Stevie faked condolence, pouting her bottom lip out into a frown as she looked at her guy friend. He narrowed his eyes at her as she giggled.

Nelson and Kevin, who were extremely engrossed in their game, hopped up yet again in sync before turning and walking out of the band room. Stevie watched in confusion, and to some extent dismay, as they did everything in time. "How do they do that?"

"I don't know." Zander replied, moving in a smidge closer to Stevie. "But I do know on their games they can send each other messages? Maybe that's how…" He suggested, shrugging his shoulders up and down. "So, what did you and Kacey get up to while we were gone." His breath had basically regained its normal state.

"Nothing really." She spoke picking at a loose thread on the couch. "I tried to write my History paper but we kept on trying to look for you guys and whatnot, so that failed. And then Kacey informed me with useless knowledge, so that was fun."

"What useless knowledge is this that Kacey has informed you of?"

"Well, I already knew what it was, so it was useless to me." She began as Zander raised an eyebrow; Stevie nodded in understanding and smiled. "She's tells me that Eskimo's rub their noses together to kiss because it's too cold and frozen for them to actually kiss."

"I'm sure most people would know that." Zander chuckled as Stevie nodded in agreement.

"Exactly!"

A few moments passed before Zander smirked and leant closer into Stevie. "Eskimo kisses like this?" He questioned and before Stevie even had the time to answer, he leant forward into her further and rubbed his nose gently against hers. As soon as he did so, Stevie began to giggle uncontrollably as she fell to the couch in a lying position as she tried to contain herself.

"What!" Zander spoke though a smile although he knew why she was laughing.

"You're really weird." She spoke, sitting up and looking at Zander.

"I learn from you." He teased as she brought a hand to her chest, lingering it over her heart as she feigned hurt.

"But, we don't do Eskimo kisses here, do we?" Stevie spoke as Zander grinned.

"Nah."

Before anything else was said, a grin spread across Stevie's face as she leant in a playfully pecked Zander on the nose. Smiling and somewhat blushing as she began to pull away, his hands lifted up to cup her cheeks before he pressed a soft kiss to her nose as well. As he pulled away, he grinned at her as she began to giggle yet again.

"Now who's weird?" He shot back as she just shook with laughter.

"Still you, buddy. Still you."

* * *

**This one is kind of strange and weird, but cute and sweet as well, I hope? Lol, idk, not too happy with this one either, but the next one will be great! ;)**

**Haha, well I hoped you enjoy and please review! Thank-you to who reviewed the last chapter, I love you dearly. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this one! :)**

**Next Chapter: **_**Sweet Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	5. Sweet Kisses

_Chapter Five: Sweet Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

_A/N: Okay, just a reminder – some of you reviewed like 'sweet kisses? Huh?' This story is based off an image and I shall paste a link to the image on my profile if you want to check out my inspiration :) okay, settled yay! Now you can enjoy Zevie cuteness!_

* * *

"Ugh, could this day get any more boring?" Kacey Simon whispered to Stevie Baskara as they sat in Geography. It was Wednesday, a day that no one particularly liked, and no one really wanted to be at school today, they just weren't into it.

Stevie giggled softly as she kept her eyes trained upon their teacher, making sure he was facing away from her before replying to Kacey. "You can survive like five more minutes right?" Stevie questioned as Kacey raised an eyebrow. "It's almost lunch, weirdo."

A smile spread across Kacey's face as she non-so-silently clapped. The male teacher shot a glare in her direction, causing Stevie to laugh, as Kacey winced and offered an apology in a whisper. Stevie laughed at her friend before looking down at her notes and sighing – she wasn't in the mood to be at school today, but she didn't want this lesson to end. Why, may you ask? Because that meant she would be going to lunch with her friends, and that meant Zander would be there, and she and him were not on the best of terms at the moment.

The bell signalled and Stevie sighed as she slowly gathered her books. Students rushed out of the classroom and Kacey began to harass Stevie to speed it up as she wanted to 'get to Dean before Molly the evil Barbie gets to him'. Stevie just shook her head at her friend as they made their way out of the classroom and towards their lockers.

After going to her own locker, Stevie found herself present at Kacey's as she waited for her friend. Casually taking out her phone, she softly smiled at her phone background – it was of her and Zander, _of course_, they both had their fingers in the shapes of circles as they held them around their eyes in the form of glasses. The photo made her smile, Zander made her smile…

"What's up, buttercup?" Kacey's voice shook Stevie from her thoughts. Looking up at her friend from her phone, Stevie softly shook her head and placed her phone into her back pocket. Kacey raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer to her friend. "You're upset, and you've been ignoring Zander for the past couple of days. What's up?"

Kacey had these moments where she could be the most genuine person Stevie had ever met – this was one of those moments.

"Nothing, we just had a small disagreement on Monday." She stated softly as the two began slowly walking towards the cafeteria. "No biggie."

"No biggie?" Kacey repeated Stevie's phrase before nudging her, _hard_, on the shoulder. "It is a big deal, you and Zander never fight. And besides, we haven't gotten a new song this week, so stop fighting! My voice needs new lyrics." She stated and Stevie rolled her eyes – and she was back to normal Kacey again.

"It sort of was over a song." Stevie stated.

"What do you mean?"

She hesitated before stopping and sighing. "We were just in the band room after school on Monday and we were writing and I was messing around with my bass and the lyrics and I simply just pitched an idea about something he could change and he went off at me." She explained as Kacey raised an eyebrow. Stevie shrugged and began walking again. Moments later they were in the cafeteria retrieving their food, before sitting down at the table. Lucky for them, none of the boys' had arrived yet.

"What did he say?" Kacey said as she unscrewed her water bottle and took a small sip.

"I can't really remember…" She spoke, swirling a French fry around in tomato sauce. "Just that it didn't need to be changed and it was fine the way it was, and I told him to calm down it was just a suggestion and he told me to calm down and not be a controlling drama queen."

Kacey looked at Stevie with a look that said she didn't believe that had happened. Stevie simply shrugged as she continued to drag the French fry in the sauce. "If boys got periods I'd say Zander was on his now; because that's PMS!"

Stevie shook her head and rolled her eyes at her friend before dropping the saucy chip on her plate in disgust.

"Oh, look here comes, Zander."

/

He didn't know why he went off at her on Monday afternoon. Well, no, that was a lie; he completely knew why he went off at her and he was kicking himself for doing so.

So, that is why Zander stood currently in front of his locker, banging his head repeatedly in the hope that it would fix his current situation with Stevie. A headache grew from the incessant banging of his head, and just as he was about to pull away, he was pulled away from his locker by a set of hands instead.

"What are you doing?" Nelson questioned as he held a comic book in his hands.

"Banging my head against my locker?"

"Why?" Kevin questioned confusedly as he held an identical comic book to Nelson.

Zander just shrugged before turning back to his locker, and this time unlocking it as he placed his books in there. Turning around, he smiled at his two friends before making his way towards the cafeteria.

But he was soon stopped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zander repeated as Nelson and Kevin dragged him by his arms through the halls. Zander watched as people looked at the trio like they were crazy as he just smiled innocently at them all, winking at a few girls along the way – before ridding his thoughts from the girls. Moments later, he found himself on the green couch in the band room.

"Why are you and Stevie fighting?" Kevin began.

"Yeah," Nelson added. "She's been grumpy and she won't kill our spiders." He sulked as Zander shook his head at the two of them. "Aside from that, why are you fighting!"

Zander groaned and looked down to the floor – should he tell them? Or should he not? Sighing, he looked back up and the two boys.

"I kind of said something stupid to her on Monday afternoon."

"Like..?"

"I don't exactly remember, but it was horrible and I shouldn't have said it."

"Then why'd you say it?"

Zander just shrugged, not exactly knowing himself why he yelled at her. Was he frustrated that certain day during school hours? No, he didn't think so. Had his sister caused a ruckus in their household last night or early this morning? No, he didn't remember that. So why was he so angry at Stevie?

"Well, go apologise to her now!"

"We need our spider killer!"

"We need our songwriters more!"

Rolling his eyes Zander hopped up and left the band room, leaving Nelson and Kevin as they continued to argue about pointless things. He casually strolled down the hallways as he tried to picture in his head what he could say to apologise to Stevie. More importantly, why on earth was he being a jackass to her in the first place?

_Maybe you were trying to push her away cause you like her more than a friend._

Shaking his head, he pulled a face at himself really – his owns thoughts were crazy. No way was that the reason he went off at her. Rolling his eyes, he found himself out the front of the cafeteria, immediately spotting Kacey and Stevie who were seemingly in a very serious conversation – but Zander found that stopped when he entered as Kacey spotted him.

Without grabbing food yet, he walked over to the table and plopped down beside Stevie who didn't move and inch, or even recognises him. What was he going to say or do to get her attention? Because she still seemed to be pretty made from what he said… whatever he said.

"Um, I'm gonna do say hello to… Justin!" Kacey suddenly perked up as she grabbed her bag and smiled. "Yes, Justin. See you guys later!" She winked before giggling and walking over to the other side of the courtyard. Zander and Stevie watched in amusement as Kacey in such a Kacey-like way began talking to Justin and his friends.

"She's crazy." Zander commented as he watched Stevie nod out of the corner of his eye. Sighing, he turned to her and grabbed her shoulders making her face him – he wasn't able to handle this anymore, he missed talking to his best friend. "Remember how on Monday I was a jackass?" He questioned and quickly spoke on before letting her answer. "Yeah, I'm sorry for that. Really! I was just in a weird mood and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Stevie smiled softly and nodded at him before looking down at her linked fingers. He looked down as well and watched as she fiddled with her fingers. He also noticed that their knees were touching and they were basically thirty centimetres apart, such a usual act for them. After a few moments of silence, Stevie cleared her throat and looked up at Zander.

"We should finish the song this afternoon." She spoke and Zander smiled – he assumed this was her way of forgiving him and he was utterly thankful.

"I agree, we should." He spoke as he pulled his backpack from his back around to his front. Grabbing out the song writing book, he opened it to the last entry and smiled. They'd gotten as far as two verses and a chorus and a title. Although, this song was fairly different to their previous songs.

"_Sweet Kisses_." Stevie spoke as she skimmed the paper again. "Why on earth are we writing a song about 'sweet kisses'?" She questioned with a small giggle – she was glad Zander had come and apologised because she did in fact miss her best friend.

Zander shrugged and leant in closer to Stevie. "Because they're fun." He spoke, bringing his eyes to her cheeks as he fluttered his eyelashes softly against her cheek. Hearing her giggled, he pulled away with a smile. "Butterfly kisses are sweet."

"How do you even know what that is?" She questioned incredulously. "It's because you're secretly a girl right?" She teased winking slightly.

"No." He spoke, poking his tongue out at her. Grabbing her right hand, he brought it up to his lips and individually kissed the tips of each of her fingers. "More sweet kisses we can add into our rockin' song." He spoke as he winked softly at Stevie, casually linking their fingers together without either of the two knowing.

Stevie just sighed with a smile on her face as she shook her head at Zander; he was such a cheese ball and a hopeless romantic and a _flirt, _it just made her smile a majority of the time, he was pure entertainment. "You're so lame."

"But you love me." He grinned cheekily at Stevie as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't."

"So rude, Stevie Raina."

Stevie just smiled at Zander as he continued to reel off a list of sweet kisses that they could possibly sing about in their song. She found herself vaguely listening, but the other half of her mind was focused on his face. She shook her head rid of those thoughts before listening intently to Zander.

_What on earth, Stevie, was that? Ugh, he's your best friend for god sake!_

* * *

**Lol at this chapter. I really don't like it. And it's like 1am here and I'm sleepy and cbfed to edit this so sorry if there's mistakes! D: I just really wanted to get this out for you guys.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this one, even though it's pretty dodgy, but the nest chapter is where the fun starts ;)**

**Next Chapter: **_**First Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily. **


	6. First Kisses

_Chapter Six: First Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

Stevie was stressed. Okay, stressed was an understatement.

The previous night she hadn't been able to get to bed until 2 o'clock in the morning because she had so many things to do in so little time. She had to finish off a paper for English, study for her Chemistry test that was today and look over a song Zander had written and add in the bass chords. To say she was tired would be an understatement. She was also very late.

It was 8:30 o'clock on the dot and she had rushed through the doors of the school just as the bell rang. She sprinted for her locker, her hair not even done yet so it looked like a birds nest in her opinion, hoping that she wouldn't get a detention for being late to homeroom. Grabbing her books from her locker as she reached it, she made certain she had her English paper in hand as it was her first class up. Slamming her locker shut, she ran for her homeroom classroom and stopped at the door breathing heavily, five minutes after the bell had rang.

"Miss. Stevie." Mr. March spoke from the front of the room as she quickly turned her head in his direction. "You're late."

"I know, I was printing off my English paper this morning and then my printer decided to be slow." She spoke, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her year. "It's only five minutes, sir! You can spare me a detention can't you?" She asked, a hopeful smile appearing on her face.

"Wasn't gonna give you one, anyway!" He spoke and waved her into the classroom.

She smiled thankfully and made her way towards the back of the classroom where her seat was – but was taunted with a teasing smile that appeared on Zander's face. She rolled her eyes at him, sitting down in her seat beside him. As she placed her books carefully onto the table, she let out a deep breath of air before she heard whispering in her ear that caused her to jump in fright.

"Do the song?"

Stevie looked at him with her eyebrows raised as he just smirked teasingly at her. Shaking her head at his persistency, she turned to the front, deciding to ignore him for the time being. She focused her attention on Mr. March as she attempted to push her hair down so it looked somewhat decent – although she had no idea what it looked like since she was short a mirror.

"Alright guys, five minutes til you can go." Mr. March spoke from the front of the room before he made his way to his desk and began to do god knows what.

"So, did you?"

Turning her head in Zander's direction, Stevie sighed and nodded. She grabbed out the piece of paper that the song he had written was on and handed it to him. "It's good."

Raising his eyebrows at her, he chucked the paper on his desk completely disregarding it for the time being – he would look over it later. He focused his attention on Stevie; her hair clearly hadn't been brushed, she had small dark bags under her eyes and she seemed to be worn out.

He suddenly felt like an extremely bad friend. He knew she had to finish her English paper last night and study for the Chemistry test that was in second period, but he still asked her to look over the song. Thinking about it now, it was a completely stupid idea.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly as Stevie raised an eyebrow. "For making you look at the song on top of everything else you did last night."

She smiled softly at him and shook her head as if to say 'don't worry'. The bell rang and the two began to pack up their books, heading out of the door for their English classroom. "Even though you look super tired from last night, I'm sure you'll get an A on this paper and on the test." Zander said as Stevie just laughed.

"I can only hope."

/

Her day, aside from the fact that she was extremely tired, was going pretty well. She'd handed in her English paper and her teacher had said that she skimmed it and that it was very good from what she could see. She entered her second period Chemistry test with nerves spreading through her, but once in there, she was on a roll; she knew every question and was quite confident. Zander liked her additions to the song as they both read over it at first break, so her crappy day had turned into a quite good one.

Until she went to third period.

That's when it all went downhill.

Her Math teacher decided it would be a 'good idea' to give them only about forty algebra questions to do by tomorrow. Her Geography teacher handed out a homework task that was due next week and she had no idea what to do. And her Biology teacher, who she _swears _hates her with a passion not that that's relevant, gave her class a surprise pop quiz, making Stevie realise she really sucked at Biology.

Her day went from crap, to good, to significantly horrible.

So, that is she was she sat in the band room in her free period, working away at her algebra questions in the hope of getting them all done before she it was home time so she could start her Geography task when she got home… well, figure out what the hell it was about.

She was lucky that is was quiet in there – Nelson and Kevin were in the Science Labs doing some form of assignment; a class she was thankful she did not do. Kacey was most likely in the bathroom, or off somewhere interrogating Molly and Grace. And god knows where Zander was.

_Probably off flirting with some bimbo._

Her own sarcastic thoughts worried her as she stopped her math problems and scrunched her eyebrows. Shaking her head rid of the thoughts that confused her; she went to start her homework again but was interrupted by a male voice accompanied by a ukulele coming up the hallway. Sighing, knowing she was going to get no work done, Stevie threw her pencil onto the table and lied face down on the couch, placing her face into one of the animal pillows. The music had gotten louder before it came to a stop and Stevie then knew Zander was in the room, most likely looking at her thinking what she was doing.

And that is exactly what he was thinking.

Zander, upon entering the band room, he stopped singing and playing his ukulele as he found Stevie face down in the couch. He raised his eyebrows at the sight before chuckling slightly. Without seeing it coming at all, Stevie rose up, grabbed the pillow she was lying on and chucked it at Zander's head. A shocked look came over his face as he gently rubbed his head.

"Ow? What was that for?" He questioned, walking over towards her and sitting down on the coffee table.

"You laughed at me." Stevie muttered into the couch.

Zander chuckled and looked down at her books on the table and made a disapproving face. "Lots of work to do?"

"Yes!" Stevie whined as she sat upright, folding her arms over her chest.

Zander chuckled and stood up before sitting down on the couch beside Stevie. He leant back and placed his feet on the coffee table as he looked down at Stevie's annoyed figure. "Just relax for a little while." He spoke, moving his feet straight back off the table as he turned his body to face her. "You're Stevie Baskara – super genius. If anyone has to worry it should be me!" He spoke pointing to himself.

"Yeah, but you never do your homework."

"That is true." He spoke whilst nodding. He was nothing like Stevie – she liked to have everything done on time and have all of her homework done, while Zander did everything last minute and hardly ever did his homework. How he was maintaining a B average was beyond him.

"I just have so much to do! I have Math and now Geography and Biol-" She began in a rushed voice before Zander pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

He looked into her eyes as he raised his eyebrows. "Calm." He spoke softly, removing his finger slowly as he nodded. She nodded in response and took a deep breath and Zander smiled. "Good…" He trailed off.

Right in that moment, he didn't know what it was, it was as if Zander's eyes were playing him a new sight. Stevie was looking right up at him, her eyes sparkling even though she was stressed as hell, looking perfect. He reached a hand up unconsciously and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eye. She seemed to be oblivious to the world much like him as she just let him do so.

His tongue jetted out to his bottom lip as he moistened it before moving to his top lip. He had no clue what had come over him, but, he ever so slowly leant in, his eyes trained on her plump lips every inch closer he moved. He heard her breath hitch in her throat as he stopped just millimetres away from her lips. Still completely oblivious to the world, Zander leant that extra centimetre closer as their lips connected.

He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he was sure glad he did.

Her lips were soft and were moving against his perfectly. Zander Robbins was kissing his best friend Stevie Baskara… and he actually was enjoying it. The kiss was slow and gentle, as any normal first kiss would be. His hand reached up to cup her cheek softly just as the two pulled away.

He looked into her eyes, his breathing off track, as he smiled softly. He watched as she looked down, a smile also present on her face as she linked her fingers together. Zander chuckled somewhat before Stevie looked up at him confusedly causing him to shake his head.

He'd just kissed his best friend and they were both acting as if it were the most casual thing in the world. What was going on?

"I should get ready for next period…" Her voice broke his thoughts as she looked up at him with a small smile on her face as she quickly licked her lips.

"Yeah, same." He spoke, nodding in agreement. "What do we have?"

"Music."

"Awesome." He grinned, watching her as she quickly packed up her books. He watched her every movement, smiling as she stopped at the door and blushed before turning to walk out of the room. He fell back onto the couch letting out a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair.

_Oh god._

It finally processed into his mind now that she was gone that he'd _actually _kissed Stevie. What on earth would this mean? But he couldn't help but smile and bring his fingers to his lips where her electrifying lips had been only a few short moments ago.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! ;) Hope you enjoyed this one! I like it, sort of, it's.. cute haha.**

**Another reminder: this story is like oneshots… but they're sort of connected if you get what I mean. Just informing this for future chapters – it will become clear soon. **

**Ps; I put a link to the picture this story is based off in my profile, so you can check it out :)**

**Anyways! Please review your thoughts! They all make me smile and encourage me to write more :)**

**Next Chapter: **_**Goodmorning Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	7. Goodmorning Kisses

_Chapter Seven: Goodmorning Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

Stevie had received a text message from Zander in the early morning, _five-thirty in the morning to be exact, _informing her that he would be at hers to pick her up at around eight o'clock. Stevie enjoyed the days that Zander drove her to school. They were able to have a chat before they ventured off into the dreaded school day. But today, Stevie wasn't exactly as excited as she usually would be.

You see things between her and Zander had been semi-awkward for around a week now. Why? Because the idiot kissed her and of course she had to respond. Shaking her head, she quickly brushed down her curls in attempt to tame them, also trying to forget the whole event that was replaying in her mind. Deciding that her appearance was decent, she sighed and made her way from her bedroom towards the kitchen.

Upon arriving, she stopped in her tracks as she saw all four of her brothers sat around her kitchen bench. Scrunching up her face, she grabbed the orange juice carton from the fridge, a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a drink.

"Why do you look nice today?" Her oldest brother, Evan, asked as Stevie stopped her actions.

"Huh?"

"You look nicer than usual." His voice was suspicious and Stevie was utterly confused. She looked nice today? Well, she'd sure hope so – she'd hate to walk around school looking like a bag of potatoes all day long.

"Okay?"

"Is that guy picking you up?" Her head shot to the other side of the bench where a brother, Finn, sat eating cereal.

"Zander?" She questioned as Finn nodded. "Yeah, he usually does. Saves me catching the bus to school."

"But he hasn't taken you in like a week…"

Stevie silenced for a moment before taking a sip of her orange juice and shrugging slightly. Of course she wasn't going to tell her brothers the reasons Zander hadn't been taking her – they'd pummel him to the ground for even thinking of kissing his sister. "So?"

Just as Finn was going to open his mouth, a loud knock was heard on the door and all four of her brothers hopped up. Rolling her eyes, Stevie finished her orange juice before glaring at all of them and making her way for the front door. Opening it, she smiled softly at Zander as she shut the door and faced him.

"Hey!"

Zander smiled down at Stevie as he gave her a small wave. "Ready?" He asked, taking a step out of her path as he motioned for his old pick-up truck.

"Ready as I can be knowing I'm going to be sitting in that car soon." She teased as she made her way for the vehicle. She could hear Zander on her trails as he faked a gasp, causing Stevie to giggle.

"It's okay Dalia, she didn't mean that, baby." Zander spoke to the hood of the car as he rubbed it.

"You named your car _Dalia_?"

"Yeah! It's a nice name, I like it." He spoke causing Stevie to roll her eyes as she opened the passenger's door and hopped in. It was as if the two hadn't been avoiding each other for the past week – she'd gotten her usual morning text saying what time he'd be there, he'd arrived, and they were now on the road to school, their normal banter lingering in the air. It was perfect – because this way Stevie didn't need to worry about not talking to Zander, because not talking to him kills her.

They'd arrived at school ten minutes after leaving Stevie's at eight-fifteen am. School didn't start until nine am and they knew they would be headed straight for the band room as they did almost every morning he drove her. Grabbing their bags they made their way into the somewhat deserted school – there were the few stragglers loitering about in the hallways, or the dedicated students in the library, but other than that, it was mostly deserted at the time on eight fifteen am.

Arriving in the band room, Stevie groaned and fell down onto the couch before realising her bag was still at her side. "Ouch." She mumbled, removing the bag and chucking it to the floor. Zander chuckled, causing Stevie to glare at him. "Shoosh, you."

Her statement just caused him to laugh even further before he sat down on the coffee table directly in front of Stevie, their knees touching. "Do the Biology assignment?" He asked softly as she nodded and stretched. "And of course you'll ace it and I'll hope I can scratch by with a B maybe?"

Stevie laughed softly at his own personal grading's. "You'll do fine, Zander."

"Says the super genius."

Groaning, Stevie threw her head backwards as she laughed – she couldn't help it. "I'm _not _a super genius! How many times to I have to tell you?"

"Enough times for it to sink in, and it never will." He spoke as Stevie shook her head. "Cause it will never sink in as you are the smartest person I know and I will always believe you'll be a genius in whatever you do."

Stevie almost blushed at the compliment, if you could even classify it as that, and looked down at her fingers briefly before looking back up at Zander. "But I suck at Biology."

"You're so full of it." He said hopping up with a chuckle, walking towards the back of the band room where the instruments lied. Stevie's mouth dropped as she jumped up herself as she made her way towards where Zander was behind Nelson's piano.

"I am not!"

"You are too!" He retorted as Stevie folded her arms over her chest. "Aww. It's nothing to worry about. It's a good thing you're smart, unlike me." He winked, grabbing her hands softly and giving her a bit of a shake.

Stevie giggled as Zander continued to playfully shake her. But when she felt him let go of one of her hands and attach itself to her sides, she lost it with laughter.

She was extremely ticklish, so when Zander pulled his other hand from hers and began to attack her other side with his hands, Stevie couldn't help but laugh loudly and squirm about, unconsciously realising how close she was getting towards Zander. And she truly didn't notice until he had stopped tickling her and was looking into her eyes with a smile plastered on his face.

Before she knew it, or could even comprehend it, Zander had pushed himself closer to her, dropping his hands to her waist as he pressed a small kiss to her right cheek. "Morning, Steves." He spoke, pulling away to look into her eyes.

"Morning, Zander."

Her soft smile caused Zander's grip to tighten on her waist as he slowly leant down Stevie's lips. He brushed his against her, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted to – assuming she didn't want to, he pressed his lips softly to hers, much like he did the week before and smiled into the kiss. Her hands found their way up his chest before they came to a stop around his neck, her fingers slightly toying with the strands of hair that stood on the back of his neck.

Stevie's lips were addictive, and that was noticeable as he deepened the kiss – but it was over as quickly as it started.

Yelling was heard from two different people as they stepped into the band room and Zander and Stevie sprung apart. Both taking deep breaths, Stevie smoothed her hair down hoping to God it was still somewhat in place. They both focused their attention on Nelson and Kevin as Nelson spoke to Kevin, both having Gameboys in hand of course.

"No, no, I won! You didn't ev—" Nelson trailed off as he found Stevie and Zander stood at the back of the band room. "Why are you back there?" He asked in true Nelson fashion, a hand falling to his hip as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just uh… testing out the piano." Zander lied, grinning at his friend.

Nelson nodded slowly, not really believing him, but turned back to Kevin and began arguing with him about some game yet again.

Zander's eyes wandered to Stevie's as she smiled softly in response and looked down at her shoes. A smirk appeared on his lips as he began to feel rather cocky – who knew kissing your best friend could put a smile on your face?

* * *

**Lol at this chapter. Not my best, I know, I know, but eh. See what I meant by these stories are oneshots but are sort of connected? No, okay, haha.**

**Ps; I actually DID put the link to the image in my profile. So, it's all up now if you wanna check it **

**Next chapter: **_**Happy Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	8. Happy Kisses

_Chapter Eight: Happy Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

_A/N: For the anon (Samantha) that reviewed chapter two of this story only recently – I didn't actually cuss in that chapter... And this story is rated **T** for a reason, sorry if that offends you and I don't want to sound mean or offend anyone, really that's totally not my intention! :$ But yeah sorry? :) Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

Stevie Baskara was never a girl to really get all mushy over a guy, she was more into her music than the opposite gender. She'd always scrunch up her nose whenever Kacey would say how much she liked a certain guy, she thought she was nuts. Sure, she thought some of the guys in her grade were attractive, but she never had seemed to have liked them… with the exception of Justin Cole, but she was long over that. So when she began to develop feelings for a male specimen, she didn't know exactly how to act around them.

Especially since it was her best friend.

She sat in the band room one morning as she had been dropped at school early – her eldest brother had to get off to university and he was her only way to school. So, at 7:50am, Stevie sat in the band room, her bass guitar on her lap as she quietly strummed away at it waiting for someone to enter the room and entertain her.

She was on her lonesome for almost half an hour before someone showed up. She heard the distinct singing voice ring throughout the halls and she rolls her eyes, looking up from her phone to the door. Moments later Kacey walked through the door, headphones in her ears as she sang away to a Katy Perry song Stevie had forgotten the name of momentarily.

When Kacey noticed Stevie, she took out her headphones and grinned down at her friend. "Hello!"

"Hey," Stevie replied, placing her phone down on the couch beside her. "Why are you here early? I mean… well, early for you?" She questioned with a smirk as Kacey rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I do remember you telling me last night that you were going to be at school early, so I decided to be a nice friend and come join you!" She exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders a few times in excitement. "I'm so kind, right?"

"The kindest."

"I am going to ignore your sarcasm in that statement and saw thank-you!" Kacey replied as Stevie shook her head. Moments later her familiar text tone rang as she looked down at her phone beside her on the couch. Smiling as she saw that it was from 'Ladies Man' she opened it and skimmed her eyes across it.

_Are you at school yet? :)_

Picking up phone up properly in her hands, her fingers dashed across the slide out keyboard in reply.

_Yeah, been here since like 7.30 :( why?_

"Who are you texting, and why do you have a smile on your face?" Kacey's voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked up at her dark haired friend. She hadn't even realised she had a smile on her face until Kacey pointed it out and made sure to wipe it right off.

"No one and I'm not smiling."

A smile appeared on Kacey's face as she folded her arms over her chest. "Ooh, do you like someone! Tell me, tell me! Who's the hottie?" She spoke in a fast manner as she brought a hand to her chin as if she were thinking. "Not Justin right? Cause that didn't work out. Hmm… if it's Tony or Dean or Spencer I'm unfriending you right n—"

"It's no one!" Stevie cut her off, feeling her phone vibrate in her hand. "I don't like anyone, Kace." She confirmed raising her eyebrows.

"Whatever!" Kacey spoke with a hair flip as Stevie rolled her eyes. Bringing her phone into view, Stevie pressed a button to open the new text from Zander.

_Alright I'm gonna be there soon so you won't be lonely_

Smiling shamelessly down at the screen at his kind gesture, she hit reply and typed away at the keyboard.

_So sweet of you Z! But Kace already beat you to it haha_

Moments after sending her text she heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and the next thing she knew, Zander was walking through the door holding his phone up in view for Stevie. She laughed, completely unaware of Kacey looking on in the background.

"Damn, if I had known I would've tried to beat Kace here." Zander spoke as Stevie continued on laughing.

"Ah, tough luck for you then." She spoke with a grin as she fell down onto the couch, placing her phone on the coffee table.

"So!" Kacey began, walking over to Stevie and smirking with and eyebrow raised. Sitting down beside Stevie, she watched as Zander made his way to the back of the room to place his guitar down. "It was Zander you were texting." She spoke with a devious smile on her face that caused Stevie to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Yes, I was texting Zander," She began as she leant in close to Kacey. "No I don't like him!" She whisper-yelled as Kacey pulled away and smiled innocently.

"That's what they all say!" She chimed as she hopped up and swung her handbag over her shoulder. "I need to go see someone, see you guys later!" She spoke, skipping out of the band room leaving Zander and Stevie alone.

"You should've told me you got here early." Zander said as he walked around to sit in front of Stevie on the coffee table.

"I had Kacey." She replied with a smile as Zander narrowed his eyes at her.

"But I'm _so _much better than Kacey!" He boasted, pushing out his chest making Stevie laugh. He laughed along himself as he smiled at the sound of her laughter. It was melodic and he felt as if it were a sound he could listen to all day long. As they both calmed down they just smiled at each other semi-awkwardly, causing Zander to look down at the floor, a smile still on his face.

Ever since he oh-so-stupidly kissed her a few weeks ago, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd never even thought of Stevie in that way until the kiss had happened – and now, he thought of Stevie as more than a best friend… well, he would like her to be more than his best friend, but he knew that would most likely ruin their friendship and he didn't want that.

But he couldn't get the thought or feeling out of his mind of how soft her lips felt against his, or even how she smiled – her smile had become his favourite thing to look at, it was bright and full of life, and very contagious; whenever she smiled, Zander felt himself smiling along with her.

He was crazy.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Stevie called his name loudly, most likely having called his name a few times beforehand. He smiled sheepishly at her before apologising and asking her what she was saying.

"I was saying," She began, sighing in annoyance. "Are we still going to yours after school today to write more songs? Or are you otherwise busy?"

Raising his eyebrows, he shook his head slowly. "I'm not busy? I know today's our day for song writing, why would I be otherwise busy?" He teased as she just shook her head and looked down at her shoes. _Combat boots_, he noticed – her usual attire, her usual attire that Zander liked; it suited her very much so.

"Okay then."

Zander nodded slowly at her, smiling in her general direction even though she was still looking down at her shoes. In attempt to lighten the mood, Zander hopped up from his spot in front of her and plopped down onto the couch beside her. She looked up at him and smiled as he grinned. "Wanna hear a joke?" He questioned as she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sure." She spoke though her smile.

"Okay. What type of clothing does a house wear?" He questioned as her eyebrows furrowed together. He laughed at the adorable look on her face just as she shook her head.

"I have no idea; what clothes does a house wear?"

"Address." He grinned, laughing at his own joke. "Get it?" He questioned as Stevie sat there with her adorable little smile on her face. Her smile caused him to laugh even more as she joined in on the laughter. The two sat there cackling like old witches for god knows how long before Zander began to calm down, along with Stevie. Being put in a good mood, he looked straight into Stevie's eyes and went for what his heart told him.

Cupping her cheeks he leant in and softly pressed his lips on hers – he tasted cherry and smiled against her lips as she brought her hands up to hold onto his forearms. Moments after the kiss began; he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He couldn't contain it anymore – he knew he liked Stevie, and he had a strong feeling she felt the same way.

"Stevie…"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, rolling her lips together as she looked up at him.

As he was not one to mess around, he took a deep breath and shot her a charming smile. "I like you." He spoke slowly, waiting for her response.

"Well, I like you too Zander, you're my best friend." She teased with a giggle causing Zander to narrow his eyes at her. "Kidding… I like you too." She spoke biting down on her lower lip, looking downwards.

He grinned happily, mentally jumping for joy – he felt different around Stevie, she was his best friend and he was falling for her hard and fast. She wasn't like his little fan girls or like the other girls he dated; she was special to him and held a place in his heart as his best friend.

"Good." He spoke before shaking his heard. "I mean, that's uh… well, yeah it's good, but you know-"

"I have the Zander Robbins tongue-tied? Go me." Stevie spoke cheekily as he glared at her.

"Shut-up, you." Grinning cheekily at him to match her tone of voice, he cleared his throat and smiled. "Would you like to accompany me for an outing this Friday night?" He questioned and Stevie snorted though laughter.

"What are you, British?" She teased as he groaned. "Yes I would adore to accompany you for an outing this Friday, young chap!" She replied, a grin on her face. Although she was teasing him, she was screaming with excitement on the inside.

"You think you're funny."

"I know I'm funny."

Shaking his head, Zander smiled down at her as he leant back into the couch. After finally getting comfortable, the bell rang and Zander was surprised that the time had passed by so quickly. He watched as Stevie jumped up and patted him on the leg.

"C'mon lazy bones, time for homeroom."

Zander groaned as he hopped up causing Stevie to laugh. He watched as she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room and he grinned whilst he was on his own. He had a date with Stevie, she liked him back; all was well for Zander Robbins.

A grin was plastered on his face as he walked out of the band room; that same grin stayed on his face for the entire day.

* * *

**Teehee! Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I quite like it myself :)**

**Please be sure to review! They all make me smile so much and I love hearing all of yours thoughts on this story! You're all so amazing :)**

**Next Chapter: **_**Playful Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily**


	9. Playful Kisses

_Chapter Nine: Playful Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

First dates could either be one of two things – one, substantially awkward for the two people on the date as they could run out of all possible things to say, or two, extremely fun and a good time as you genuinely get along with the person you're in a date with and enjoy their presence.

This is why Stevie was currently freaking out.

She'd come to terms with the fact that she was falling hard and fast for her best friend, but still hadn't come to terms with the fact of whether she liked that or not. What would this mean for the two of them in the long run? Would it end up good, or horrible?

Shaking her head rid of her thoughts, she half smiled into the mirror, somewhat pleased with her appearance. Her hair was down in its natural curls, her face had touches of make-up on it, but not much since she never was a girl who thought make-up was necessary, and she was dressed in a pair of black tights with ripped shorts over the top, a ripped t-shirt that read 'good girls go bad' on a slanted angle, all complimented by her trusty combat boots – Zander had told her to go casual. Casual as in her daily clothing choices, so that's what she did.

Adding a few necklaces and bracelets to her wrist, she heard the doorbell ring throughout the house and her eyes widened. She was currently upstairs in her bedroom and she knew for a fact that three of her four brothers were downstairs playing on the PlayStation. Grabbing her bag, she quickly chuckled her phone and lip balm in there as she raced from her room, down the stairs and to the front door where she found her two eldest brothers standing… with the door opened.

Sighing, she realised she'd lost the chance to ward her brothers away from Zander, as she trudged to the door smoothing down her slightly crinkled shirt. Upon reaching them, she pushed her brothers out of the way and smiled softly at Zander.

"So this is _the _Zander." Evan, her eldest brother spoke causing Stevie to roll her eyes.

"Evan, you've met him before." She spoke as she raised an eyebrow at her brother.

He glared at her, along with her other brother Finn as the two folded their arms over their chests in sync. "We expect her home by 10 on the dot." Finn spoke. Stevie rolled her eyes and pushed both of her brothers inside of the house carelessly.

"Stop it!" She whined before smiling cheekily at them. "Later." Slamming the door shut, she turned to Zander and sheepishly smiled. "Hey."

"Sup." He spoke with such wit and charm as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek in greeting. "Ready?" He questioned, holding out his arm for her to latch onto.

"Yes." She smiled, linking her arm with his as the two began to walk down her front path and towards Zander's car.

"Might I add, you are dressed perfectly for what I have planned." Zander spoke as he rushed quickly in front of Stevie to open her door – only because it was the gentleman thing to do, of course. She smiled softly at him as she hopped into the car, Zander closing the door after her. He quickly rushed around to the driver's side and slide in, buckling his seatbelt and starting the engine.

"Why? Where are we going?" Stevie questioned in relation to his previous statement. She looked over at Zander and noticed that he was wearing his usual attire – a pair of denim skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt with a red and black striped flannelette shirt over the top, typical Zander.

Stevie looked on at Zander as he drove, noting the smirk that curved onto his lips. "Oh, you'll see."

/

"The arcade."

Stevie looked over at Zander as they were stopped out front of their destination for the evening. He'd first taken her to Danny Mango's to grab smoothies, Zander's treat _of course_, before he proceeded to hold a hand over Stevie's eyes so she couldn't see as he lead them to their destination… the arcade. Now, if it were any normal girl, they probably would not be impressed with Zander's choice of date, but this was Stevie and she had a smile curling softly on her lips.

"I thought, hey, it should be fun, and we always go out to the movies together and haven't been to the arcade yet even though you always talk about going to it with your brothers." Zander spoke, wrapping an arm around Stevie's shoulder.

She laughed as she took the final sips of her smoothie. "You sure know how to treat a girl, don't you Z?" She questioned with a smirk and a soft, playful punch to the gut.

"Nah, I just know how to treat the special ones."

Stevie couldn't help but blush at his comment, but soon realised he probably had said that to a million other girls he'd been on dates with. Wiping the blush off her face, and the thoughts out of her mind, she smiled up and Zander and clapped once. "Well, let's get onto it!"

She ducked away from his grasp around her upper half and headed straight for the air hockey table. Looking up at Zander, who was still standing in his place, she smiled and motioned for him to come over. "I can't play this by myself, can I?"

/

After a couple of hours of goofing around in the arcade, Stevie could easily say she was having the best time. Out of the few dates she had been on in her sixteen years of existence, who knew the one date she goes on with her best friend would turn out to be the best one?

After purchasing a bottle of water from a vending machine, Stevie made her way over to Zander who was currently stood at the pinball machine playing away. Stopping beside the game, Stevie lent on the side of it as she watched Zander play – she had to admit he knew how to play this game and he was pretty decent.

She also had to admit she was the worst pinball player in history.

A small dinging bell sounded as the ball fell through the bottom gap and Zander's game was over. He looked over at Stevie and smiled. "C'mon, your go!"

She laughed slightly before shaking her head in disagreement. "I can't play pinball. I really suck."

"Well, then I'll have to teach you, won't I?"

His question had Stevie's heart skipping a beat for reasons she could not entirely fathom. Just the thought of Zander teaching her how to play pinball had her mind in a whirl. How would he exactly go about teaching her? Would he wrap his arms around her as his hands closed over hers on the controls in the oh-so-clichéd way? That though sent shivers up her spine.

Nevertheless, she approached the machine and stood in front of it, placing her hands on the controls placed on the side of the machine. And just as she had thought, Zander stood behind her, wrapped his arms right around her and placed his hands gently over the top of hers so he could direct her in how to play the game.

Before she knew it, the ball had been released and the two were playing away at the game of pinball, big old grins on their faces as they laughed and joked about. It was obvious to anyone who walked by that the two were thoroughly enjoying their times, and that was exactly true.

Stevie was giggling, _giggling. _She was not a giggled yet here she was, Zander's arms wrapped around her as he controlled her hands on the machine, making her giggle. The melodic sound of it was putting a smile on Zander's face. So, he couldn't help it when he spun her around mid-game, placed his hands on her hips and pressed his lips up against hers with a playful smile still present on his face. He could feel Stevie's smile against his lips and could hear her laughter. He pulled away slightly and began to pepper her lips with small kisses, all causing her to giggle a lot more.

"Stop it!" She complained through a smile, as Zander pulled back, a smirk on his face as he winked at her. She glared playfully at him before biting down on her lower lip.

After moments of silence, smiles on their faces as the two teens just looked at each other; Zander nodded his head toward the exit of the arcade. "C'mon, let's go get some food."

Stevie nodded and willingly accepted his hand in hers as he played with her fingers.

The smile on her face was not one that could be wiped off.

* * *

**Aww cute! Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wasn't really sure how to go about 'playful kisses' so I hope this pursued the playful factor! Haha :)**

**Next chapter: **_**Jealous Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	10. Jealous Kisses

_Chapter Ten: Jealous Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

She didn't even know why she was jealous in the slightest – she shouldn't be, it was Zander for goodness sake! He was her best friend. But he happened to be the certain best friend who was always on her mind; and he made it seem like she was always on his mind but according to the picture she saw in front of her now, that statement of his was not true.

Stevie sat in the cafeteria on her lonesome at the groups usual table, food in front of her, almost empty water bottle in hand as she crushed it, unbeknownst to herself. She only realised she was crushing the bottle as Kacey sat down in her line of vision, perfectly blocking the view of Zander carelessly yet obviously flirting with a blonde and brunette.

"Why are you crushing your water bottle?" Kacey questioned and Stevie snapped out of her trance upon Zander. She looked at the water bottle and cringed slightly – had she done that in spite of Zander's flirting? God, she hoped not.

Placing the water bottle down, watching as it fell to its side on the table she looked at Kacey and shook her head. "Um, no reason."

Kacey visibly raised her eyebrows before leaving the subject alone as she proceeded to move on to talk about how she needed to go to the mall this afternoon to buy a just in pair of shoes before Molly got her 'slimy' hands on them. Stevie just sighed and nodded along with Kacey's incessant rambling.

Minutes had passed and Kevin and Nelson joined the two girls at the table, innocently questioning where Zander was. "Why do we care where Zander is, huh?" Stevie had snapped before realising what she said, causing her to wince slightly.

"Okay, wow!" Nelson began, holding his arms up in mock surrender as he pursed his lips. "Someone's cranky."

Stevie sighed just at the exact moment that Kacey gasped out loud and looked at Stevie wide eyed. Stevie raised an eyebrow in confusion and concern, nodding her head encouraging her to speak her mind. But Kacey just shook her head frantically and hopped up from her seat, phone in hand as she rushed out from the cafeteria. Shaking her head, Stevie looked forward and saw Zander still flirting with the same two girls and her eyes narrowed.

Why did she have to be so jealous of this?

/

Zander sat innocently in the band room after school, just casually strumming away at his guitar as he waited for the others to arrive for rehearsal. He knew he was early; he'd somehow managed to convince his last period teacher to give him a ten minute early mark. How, you may ask? Zander was convinced the teacher was into him. But who really knows.

Strumming along quietly, he heard yelling from the corridor and watched as Nelson and Kevin made their way through the door and towards the back of the room, not even regarding the fact that Zander was sat on the couch.

"Hi?" He tried, but the boys were too preoccupied with the Gameboys in their hands.

Sighing, Zander turned towards the door as he saw Kacey stroll in the room as if she were the Queen of England – knowing Stevie would be walking in after her, Zander placed his guitar down and hopped up as if he were preparing the greet her… as a friend of course. But when she walked through the door, she completely brushed him off as she walked towards the back of the room and grabbed her bass, plugging it into the amplifier.

"We ready to rehearse?" Kacey spoke, immediately shutting up the two babbling idiots in the background. They saluted her and got into place as Zander stood and looked at Stevie incredulously.  
"Earth to, Zander?" Kacey spoke as Zander looked over to her, smiling sheepishly. He ran towards the back, bringing his guitar along with him. He began to plug it into the amplifier as Kacey began talking as if they were performing.

"We're Gravity 5, and we know how to _rock_!"

To say Zander's eyes weren't firmly planted on Stevie throughout the entire rehearsal would be a lie.

/

A couple of hours past and the clock hit five o'clock, the band deciding it was quits for the day. They were all exhausted as Kacey had made them rehearse a million times over, and really just wanted to go home.

Nelson and Kevin were the first ones out as usual, grabbing their bags along the way as they sped out talking about some new video game they needed to purchase tonight. Kacey turned off the microphone before making her way to her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She bid farewell to the remaining two band mates as she walked out of the room.

It was always like this – Stevie and Zander would be the last to pack up as they both played string instruments that required amplifiers and leads which took longer to put away. The two worked in silence, Zander's eyes occasionally wandering over to Stevie, curious as to why she was ignoring him.

Finally, after finishing his work, he walked over to Stevie and pulled her away from her actions, causing her to protest. He just ignored her and spoke over her voice. "Are you mad at me?"

Her eyes widened slightly before returning to their natural state as she shook her head, focusing back on packing up the few leads that had been left out.

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"M'not." She mumbled just as she finished her packing up job.

"You are so." He spoke with a teasing smile; the smile he knew Stevie could not resist, but with her eyes trained on the floor, the smile was going to waste. It was wiped off of his face before he grabbed her chin, making her look up at him.

"Yes, Zander?"

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm. Not."

"You. Are."

Stevie folded her arms over her chest before sighing. She knew this was going to get nowhere, and she knew she'd end up giving in in the end anyway. Linking her fingers together she mumbled incoherently, as Zander leant down to her.

"What was that, sorry?"

"I was maybe… uh, sort of… kind of j… jealous?" She muttered, but this time it was clear and Zander was able to hear it. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing exactly what she was talking about. He'd remembered going over to sit with her at lunch when two sophomores, very pretty ones, stopped him and began to talk with him. He turned on his charm and began to carelessly flirt with them, his eyes moving to Stevie ever so often seeing her squeeze the daylights out of her water bottle.

"You were jealous, hey?" He questioned, taking a set closer to her as she took one back. He just took another step in and as she was about to step back, he encircled his arms around her waist, planting her firmly in place.

"Yes. Now please let me go." She spoke irritated, as she looked up and Zander expectantly.

But he just smirked and tightened his grip. "You look so riled up." He commented with a grin as she sarcastically smiled at him. "You're kind of hot when you're jealous." He spoke as Stevie narrowed her eyes. "Should totally do it more often." He winked.

"No."

He just smirked at her response before leaning down and capturing his lips with hers, letting her know that she was the only one he was interested in. He felt her arms snake around his neck as she deepened the kiss, obviously informing him that she was his and no one would get in that way.

Zander just smiled against her lips as she continued to deepen the kiss – he liked this side of Stevie, it was entertaining for him.

* * *

**So, I have this bad habit of writing all of these stories at 11pm/12am, so that's why they're always probably got four million mistakes in them. So I apologise :) Hope you likey like this one!**

**I don't know how I feel about it. But I'd love to hear what you guys feel in reviews ;) haha.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Goodnight Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily. **


	11. Goodnight Kisses

_Chapter Eleven: Goodnight Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened. Also, I do not own the song _Some Nights _by Fun. Unfortunately._

* * *

"_Kacey_." Kevin whined from his place behind his drums. "Please let us go home!"

It was currently six twenty-six at night and Gravity 5 were still on school grounds. They had an upcoming gig that weekend and Kacey had decided upon an extra-long band rehearsal to make sure that they would be perfect for the gig, even if that meant being back almost two hours than their usual band rehearsal time.

"Yeah, c'mon, Kace!" Nelson agreed as he dramatically fell to keyboard as it erupted with sound. All four of the band members with differing looks – Kacey rolled her eyes at Kevin's dramatics, Kevin laughed and Stevie and Zander shook their heads, amused smiles playing on their lips.

"Ugh, fine, fine! Go home then!"

"Kace," Stevie began as she placed her bass down and made her way over to her friend who had resorted to the couch, arms folded firmly over her chest. Stevie sad on the edge of the couch and smiled. "We're all fine. We know the songs, we've rehearsed them only a million times and we're gonna rock the gig!"

Kacey sighed in defeat before smiling up at Stevie. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She spoke as she hopped up and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna go to the mall, late night shopping tonight!" She grinned as she jumped up and down clapping. "Want to join me, Stevie!" She asked with an excited grin.

"Uh, pass."

Kacey's grin was wiped off her face at Stevie's shut down. Brushing it off, she swished her hair behind her shoulder and let out a breath of air. "Fine, I'll go by myself. Bye!" She grinned with a small wave as she rushed out the door of the band room.

"And of course she leaves us to pack up." Nelson whines as Kevin just smiles.

"She can do whatever she wants."

Nelson, Zander and Stevie all roll their eyes at him as they slowly begin to pack up the leads, amplifiers and anything they used in rehearsal today that needed to be put in its original spot. After ten minutes, Nelson and Kevin were shovelling their belongings into their bags before they bid a quick goodbye to Stevie and Zander before rushing out the door. The two chuckled as they placed away their string instruments and grabbed their own bags.

"Need a lift?" Zander asked Stevie as she turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

Zander nodded in response and motioned towards the door. Stevie smiled and the two quietly but comfortably made their way down the deserted halls of the school. Everyone was quiet expect for the faint sound of a vacuum cleaner in the far distance, more than likely being the school janitor.

They walked in silence as they embarked out of the school and towards Zander's car. He sped up a little so he could open Stevie's door as she giggled at him and thanked him for being such a gentleman. Shutting her door he ran around to his side and hopped in his car starting it up before driving out of the parking lot.

Stevie's house was just under a ten minute drive from the school, and happened to be only a few streets away from Zander's, so he wasn't bothered if he ever had to take her home. In fact, he volunteered to take her to and from school a majority of the time… if her brothers didn't beat him to it that was.

His eyes were planted on the road ahead of him, but they couldn't help but slide across to the right every so often to catch a glimpse of Stevie; he feet on the dashboard as she so happily sang away to whatever song was playing on the radio. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Ooh, I like this song!" Stevie spoke as Zander stopped at a red light. He turned his head to her just in time to see her turning up the radio. Noting the music playing was _Some Nights _by Fun, he grinned. It was a song by the band the two of them liked and his grin widened as she began to sing along.

"_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw,_" Stevie sang and Zander decided upon joining in with her.

"_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle some nights, I wish they'd just fall off!"_

The two laughed and sang away to the song the entire way to Stevie house, the song finishing moments before Zander pulled into Stevie's driveway. Turning the car off her smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why you don't sing more often, you've got a great voice." He complimented as Stevie smiled softly.

"But Kacey's better." She winked and giggled, opening the door and hopping out.

Zander sighed and hopped out after her as he ran up to her and threw and arm around her shoulder, guiding her up her path to her front door. "I don't know… you're pretty amazing. I'd say you and Kacey would be square." The two turned to face each other as they made it to her front door and Stevie just smirked.

"Now you're just being nice." She said as Zander chuckled. "We both know for a fact that Kacey is so much better than I am."

Zander just shook his head in protest as Stevie laughed yet again and dropped her head backwards. Zander laughed himself at the sight; the two laughing like a bunch of five year olds. After their laughter died down, Zander looked at Stevie with an adoring smile.

"Stevie…" He trailed off as she raised her eyebrows.

"Zander." She mimicked him, winking in his direction.

He chuckled before shaking his head and looking at her. "Seriously." He began before taking in a deep breath. He knew he had to do what had been on his mind for the entire week now.

Ever since Stevie had mentioned that she was jealous of the girls he was 'flirting' with, he couldn't help but think why he hadn't taken things further with the two of them yet. They both knew they liked each other, they'd been on dates, and they'd kissed a million times for goodness sake – so why hadn't he made anything official yet? Because he was stupid, that's why.

"We both know for a fact that we both like each other." He began in a hushed tone as Stevie bit her lip, nodding slightly. "And well… I haven't really, or you, or either of us, haven't exactly done anything about that." He took in a deep breath as he knew it was now or never. "So, Stevie. Will you uh…" He trailed off, completely forgetting his thoughts.

"I've got Zander Robbins tongue tied yet again? _Wow._" She smirked as he glared at her. Shaking her head playfully and giggled she motioned for him to continue.

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" He questioned finally, looking down at her with a curious gaze. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hide his small smile. It felt like years had passed before he saw Stevie nod her head up and down and it was as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. _She said yes, thank-god._

"Yes."

He just smiled at her and looked down at him feet. "Cool, cool." He said oh-so-smoothly before shaking his head slightly at himself. He looked back up at her, meeting her curious gaze as the two began to laugh again.

Looking down at the watch Stevie had on her wrist, his eyes widened. _7:03_ it read and he shook his head. "I really should be getting home, my mum would be worried and I'm pretty sure my phones been vibrating in my pocket non-stop for the past ten minutes." He laughed as Stevie smiled.

Smirking slightly at her, Zander took a step closer to her and wrapped a single arm around her waist as he leant down and pressed his lips against hers in a soft, delicate first kiss _as a couple._ It lasted a few moments before Zander pulled away laughing as his phone began to vibrate rapidly in his pocket.

"Okay, I'm going." He spoke with a smile as Stevie just laughed and nodded. "Pick you up tomorrow? Or..?"

Stevie contemplated it for a few moments before shrugging. "I'll ask my brothers and then text you." She smiled as he nodded walking backwards. "See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight girlfriend." He winked as she giggled.

"Goodnight boyfriend."

* * *

**Believe it or not I have this entire story planned out and this is the exact chapter I was going to have this happen ;) woo! I don't actually make this up as I go. I got lotsa stuff in stall! And omg I didn't write this at 12 at night… but 9! Surprise, surprise, haha!**

**And omg I had to use the song **_**Some Nights **_**because it's been stuck in my head all day! We were singing it in legal studies to at school opposed to doing school work and I was like hey, let's use this song! #emilysuselessfactsoftheday**

**I hope you enjoyed this one, I have to say this is my favourite one so far and I would love to hear your thoughts in reviews :) **

**Next Chapter: **_**Hello Kisses**_

**Any guesses as to what's going to happen in **_**Hello Kisses? **_**;) haha.**

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	12. Hello Kisses

_Chapter Twelve: Hello Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

Zander felt horrible.

When he woke up this morning it was well past 8 o'clock and he had four texts from Stevie. Firstly saying that he was all good to pick her up, then asking him if he was awake yet, then getting frustrated with him and the final one saying that he brother had taken her to school. He read them as he lay in bed and brought a hand to his forehead, _stupid, stupid, stupid, _he thought before jumping out of bed as quick as possible.

Grabbing his phone as he ran for his cupboard, he tried to send a text to Stevie, not exactly sure what he was typing and sent it without looking. He chucked the phone on his bed and picked out a set of jeans, a grey t-shirt and a blue flannelette shirt, quickly chucking them on as he tried to make himself look decent.

By the time he decided he looked decent it was almost 9 o'clock and the school bell would be ringing any second now. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed his school bag and ukulele, before running out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He called out a quick goodbye to his mother and heard her faint reply just as he shut the front door.

He got to school in record time.

Running down the deserted halls, he decided against going to his locker and ran straight for homeroom. Upon arriving, Mr. March had just called his name off on the roll, "Here!" He spoke breathlessly and the entire class looked at him. He smiled sheepishly as Mr. March motioned for him to come in.

He made his way down the classroom to the back where Stevie sat, an amused expression on her face. He just glared at her playfully before sitting down in his seat and sighing loudly.

"Srrt I can pok toi tp?" He heard Stevie whisper and he looked at her as if she were crazy. What the hell was she talking about?"

"What?" He whispered back.

She giggled softly, looking up to Mr. March to make sure he wasn't looking before looking back at Zander. "Did you even read the text before you sent it?" She questioned with raised eyebrows as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"No?"

Stevie laughed, shaking her head as he turned to the front. "Maybe you should." She teased as she listened to Mr. March.

Zander fished his phone out of his pocket as he pressed a few buttons to see what he had actually sent in the message. Reading over it, it did in fact say what Stevie had repeated to him and he chuckled slightly to himself.

The bell rang and everyone slowly got up from their seats, not necessarily wanting to go to their first class. Zander was no different. He knew he had to go to his locker and get his books for first period, but he was procrastinating. He turned to Stevie who was sitting on her desk, waiting for him.

"Come to my locker?" He questioned as she sighed. "C'mon, we have music and the teacher doesn't even care if we're late."

"Fine." She playfully said as he slid off her desk and walked out of the room, Zander slowly following behind.

Stopping at his locker, Zander put in his code before opening it and placing his bag inside and grabbing his first and second period books. Shutting the locker, he turned to Stevie who was leant against the locker next to his, smiling softly.

Zander's eyes quickly shot around the halls noting it was deserted before he looked back at Stevie. He took a step closer to her as he placed his hand on her side that wasn't leant against the locker and softly connected their lips. He felt her respond and smiled into the kiss before breaking it off slightly, his lips still hovering over hers.

"Hi."

Stevie giggled and folded her arms over her chest. "Hi."

"C'mon, let's get to music." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway.

But just before they walked into the classroom, he dropped her hand. Stevie furrowed her eyebrows but thought nothing of it and smiled as she walked into the classroom, waving at Kacey.

/

The band room was quiet when Stevie walked in. The final bell for school had rung and she'd decided upon waiting in the band room until Zander was done doing whatever he was doing. They had no practise today, and her and Zander we're going back to her house to begin song writing.

She sighed and plopped down onto the couch, going over the events of today.

"_Hey." She spoke as Zander came up to her locker. He smiled down at her and quickly pecked her cheek, as he always did, even when they weren't going out._

"_Hey there. Ready for lunch?" He questioned as she shut her locker and smiled up at him, nodding her head up and down slowly. "Well c'mon then." He grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulder, again, like he always had when they weren't going out._

_He'd be acting weird today. Whenever they came close to people they knew, aka basically the entire school, if they'd been hugging, or kissing or whatever, Zander would bounce right back off of her as if no one would see._

_And Stevie couldn't understand why._

_Upon arriving in the cafeteria, they grabbed their food and sat down at the empty table. Zander turned to her and smiled softly. The cafeteria was deserted; the two had been let out of class early and went straight for the cafeteria. He leant in closer to her and she grinned, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Moments later, Zander's hand found her cheek and she smiled just as he pulled away when Stevie heard footsteps. He winked at her and she smiled softly, turning to face her food._

Groaning, she fell down onto the couch and put her hands over her eyes. They'd only been going out for a day and he was already acting as if he was… almost ashamed of her. Shaking her head rid of the thoughts, she hopped up to grab her bass deciding to play it while she waited for Zander when he walked in the door.

"Hey." He said, dropping his bag on the floor as he fell to the couch letting out a deep breath.

Stevie bit down on her bottom lip as she grabbed her cased bass and walked over to him. Sitting down on the couch, she set her bass down and folded her arms weakly over her chest. She hadn't even realised she didn't respond to him until he looked up at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking her head she turned to him and smiled. "Nothing, why?"

He raised an eyebrow at her causing her to sigh as she looked down at her fingers. She knew she shouldn't have avoided it, it was Zander for goodness sake; he knew her like the back of his hand. "It's just, you've been strange today."

"I've been strange?" He questioned as she looked up at him. "How?"

"I don't know," She began adding in a small laugh. "I don't mean to sound… I don't know, pushy, but you've kind of pulled away from me or moved away from me when someone came into our view."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking at her. "And me knowing you as well as I do, you think I'm like ashamed of your or something, hey?" He questioned as she bit her lip. He laughed slightly at her and raised an eyebrow in a way that caused Stevie to bite further down on her lip. "I'm not. I just… I should've told you, I was going to this morning in the car, but that went downhill." He began, causing her to raise her eyebrows. "If you want to tell people we're going out, sure, let's do that, but I was thinking let us settle into it first, people don't need to know."

Stevie smiled and looked down at her hands, how could have she thought what she was thinking. Of course that's why Zander was doing it, and she didn't blame him. They were always all over each other, so that factor wouldn't change, but now that she thought about it, Stevie felt as if she wasn't ready to be seen with Zander in public, not quite yet.

"That actually makes sense." She said softly as he chuckled at her, causing her to blush. "Shut-up." She muttered.

"Did I make Stevie Baskara blush?" He smirked as she looked up at him and shook his head.

"Nope! You didn't!" She spoke quickly as he smirked and lean forward causing her to lean back. "Zander…" She warned as his smirk increased and he began to attack her sides with his hands. "Why are you… tick-tickling me?" She questioned through laughs and little breaths.

"Because it's fun!"

Stevie laughed and laughed and laughed until Zander stopped. She continued to laugh softly as Zander leant over her, and it was now that Stevie realised he was smirking on top of her. "Get off me, you fatty." She mumbled, pushing him playfully off her as he landed on the floor. He feigned shock at her as she grinned innocently.

Zander laughed and pushed himself up off the floor and offered his hand to Stevie. "C'mon Steviekins, time for song writing." He spoke, as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"Steviekins?" She questioned as she grabbed her bag and bass. "How about we don't call me that."

"What, it's cute." He said as Stevie shook her head at him.

"Whatever Zander." She smiled as he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her head as they walked out of the band room's back door and towards the car park.

"You know," He began as they were placing their belongings in the back of his truck. "Now that we're going out, does this mean I can kiss you every time I see you?" He questioned, pushing her up against the car lightly.

She giggled and shook her head softly, playfully pushing him away from her. "Whatever you want, Zander." She teased with a smile as she hopped in the passenger's seat.

"Good." She heard him say as he began the car. "Cause I plan on doing it every time I see you."

Stevie couldn't help but blush and smile at his comment.

He was making her crazy.

* * *

**So I'm really shit at updating. But, in my defence I am currently in grade 12 at school and all of my hard work falls in this term so I'm basically dead, haha. But he's a new chapter! I will hopefully have another one up by tomorrow or the next day, so get excited!**

**So, did you like this one? It's a bit.. choppy and weird, but I hope you still like it :)**

**Next Chapter: **_**Car Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily. **


	13. Car Kisses

_Chapter Thirteen: Car Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

"I'm surprised you remembered to pick me up today." Stevie smirked as she hopped into Zander's car on a Tuesday morning.

It had been almost two weeks since the two had begun dating and they were both totally fine with keeping to themselves; for the time being anyway. Sure, they'd inform the school that they were actually dating at some point, but Zander and Stevie thought it was none of their business. They were content with their relationship and that is all that mattered at this current point in time.

Zander looked over at her and shot her a sarcastic smile as she buckled up. "Ha-ha, you're so funny." He deadpanned as he looked around for any cars before backing out of her driveway. For the two weeks that they had been dating, Stevie's brothers had either insisted on taking her to school or Zander was being lazy and couldn't get to her in time – so today was the first day he was actually taking her to school. Shocking.

Stevie just giggled as she looked at him as he drove. She smiled softly before biting down on her bottom lip and looking out the front of the windscreen. A million thoughts gathered in her mind that occupied her on the way to school. After five minutes of her thoughts running wild, she felt the car come to a stop and she noted that they had arrived at school. Looking at the clock in Zander's truck, she squinted her eyes slightly, blame her bad eyesight, to read the time.

_8:34am_

There was still at least twenty-five minutes until school would be starting and Stevie knew for a fact that Nelson, Kevin and Kacey were most likely to be in the band room. She turned to face Zander and shot him a cheesy grin as he smiled. Noting the desertedness of the car park, spare a few people, Stevie smirked softly and leant over to Zander as she softly and quickly pushed her lips against his.

Upon pulling back, she smiled and Zander returned her smile, before he leant back in, cupping her cheek and caressing it as he connected their lips yet again. They fused together like the perfect match they were; Stevie leaning over the centre console of the car, Zander's hands held down on her cheeks as their lips moved in harmony.

Stevie giggled into the kiss causing Zander to smile softly. She pulled away and looked into his eyes and sighed. "We should probably go inside." She said, looking at the clock out of the corner of her eye noticing that a few minutes had passed by since she last checked. "Or we're not gonna wanna leave the car." She laughed softly.

Zander groaned playfully as he dropped his hands from her cheeks and undid his seatbelt. He looked over at Stevie and chuckled at her amused facial expression. "Alright, c'mon then, let's go inside." He spoke as Stevie smiled and hopped out of the car. The two walked to the bed of his truck, grabbing their school bags out and chucking them over their backs. Zander quickly threw an arm around Stevie's neck as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before removing his arm and walking in onto the school, Stevie following behind him as she grabbed out her phone to check it.

She'd fallen quite far behind Zander as she read her several daily morning messages she had received from Kacey at the ungodly hour of five am. She rolled her eyes at each and every one of the twelve messages about either what they were going to do in practise today, or how they were going to take down Molly and not so much Grace but sort of Grace today, or what on earth she was going to wear to school.

She tucked her phone into her back pocket as she walked through the doors of the high school, not even bothering to find Zander as she knew he'd most likely be at his locker or already in the band room. She made a beeline for her locker, opening it as she grabbed out a few books that she needed for her first couple of periods.

Around her, Stevie heard hushed whispers, gasps of shock and a few whimpers. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned around to see a fair amount of people in her grade crowded around differing cell phones, talking amongst their selves at something on the screen. Stevie rolled her eyes as she shut her door, not wanting to get caught up in their stupid gossip.

Making her way for the band room, she looked up ahead to see who she knew to be Kacey walking, or more like stomping, on into the room. Stevie chuckled slightly, curious as to what had Kacey on edge before the school day had even started. Maybe it had to do with something surrounding whatever everyone in the hallway were looking at on their phones?

Stevie walked into the room and dropped down on the couch next to Nelson just as Kacey began her so-called rant. But she had a curious look on her face, accompanied by a cutesy looking smile. _Uh… what?_

"Zander, have you seen this picture?" She questioned as Stevie looked at Kacey curiously before dropped her head backwards to see her boyfriend standing with his ukulele in his hands. He furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged, plucking a few strings on the small guitar.

"Depends what the picture is."

"It's of you," She began, as she turned her phone screen to face him and Stevie caught a slight glimpse of the photo and tried to contain her laughter. "And some girl this morning in your car kissing!" She squealed as Zander stiffened. Stevie couldn't help but laugh at his reaction which earned her a glare from him. "Now, you can't see her face, but only yours, but she had brown hair that in this picture looks long." She described before her thinking face was put on. "Hmm…how could it be?" She questioned to herself as she sat down in the one-seater.

Stevie hopped up from the couch and walked over to where her bass lied, taking it out of its case as she rested it over her shoulder and began to pluck at the strings absentmindedly. After a few moments, she felt Zander up beside her. She looked up at his shocked facial expression as he raised his eyebrows in hope that Stevie would know what to do.

She just shrugged and whispered, "Not my problem, I'm not the one in the picture." She smirked as she continued to pluck at the strings of her bass.

"Well, you are." He whispered, hoping no one heard.

"I'm not visible." She smirked playfully as he glared playfully.

"Yeah, I've got nothing." Kacey perked up as she looked at the duo stood in the back of the band room. She narrowed her eyes to slits upon the duo just as the bell rang. Kacey watched as Stevie and Zander interacted, both playing down their instruments and talking softly as they grabbed their bags and began to walk out of the band room. Just as they were about to exit Kacey gasped causing them both to look at her confusedly.

"Nothing!" She spoke in a high pitched tone accompanied by an innocent smile. They both shrugged and ignored her weirdness as they walked out of the room. Once Kacey knew they were out of sight and hearing distance, she grabbed her phone and scrolled though her messages.

She vaguely remembered sending Stevie a text message last night asking what time she was getting to school tomorrow so she wouldn't be lonely in the morning. And when Kacey found the reply she was looking for she gasped, then smiled and awed, placing a hand to her chest before furrowing her eyebrows at the screen.

**Text from: Stevie Bevie 3**

**Monday 6****th**** August, 9:23pm**

_Zanders taking me tomorrow morn, shocker I know. Hes actually gonna come get me haha. So idk what time ill be there :)_

Smiling down at the message, Kacey hopped up and began to walk towards her home room class. So Stevie was the one that Zander was kissing. _How interesting, _she thought as she walked into the home room classroom. The first thing she noticed was Stevie sitting on her desk as Zander stood basically in between her dangling legs as the two played rock, paper, scissors. Stevie poking her tongue out at him playfully as he nudged her.

It was cute, Kacey had to admit.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn. So this story actually sort of has a plot now haha, rather than it just being a bunch of totally random oneshots.**

**Hope you liked this one! Be sure to review you thoughts, I love to hear them all **

**Next Chapter: **_**Public Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily. **


	14. Public Kisses

_Chapter Fourteen: Public Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

"Ugh, this day is horrible already." Stevie groaned as she fell down onto the green couch in the band room. She grabbed one of the animal pillows that was placed beside her and brought it to her face, screaming slightly into it.

Kacey looked up at Stevie from flipping through her magazine with raised eyebrows and an amused facial expression. It was entertaining for Kacey when Stevie had her little hissy fits… well; it was all entertaining until Stevie decided to try in introduce her bass to Kacey's face. Kacey shuddered at the thought of that even happening. Closing her magazine, she decided to be the good friend and ask what was wrong.

"What's up, grump bum?" She questioned with a smile as Stevie removed the pillow from her face and glared at her – Kacey assuming it was for the nickname. "What?" She asked innocently, raising her hands in surrender.

Stevie sighed and sat upright, placing the pillow back down beside her. "Nothing, there's just so much I have to do." She began before she started to list things off, "I have to do about four assignments in the next week or so, try and find somewhere for us to play next week because you said I had to, my stupid math homework, and write a new song with Zander by Friday!"

Kacey perked up at the last thing she listed off. To be totally honestly, she wasn't really listening when Stevie was informing her of what she has to do, but when Zander's name popped up she was listening. It had been just over a week since Kacey had figured out that Stevie was the one that Zander was kissing in the photo, and she assumed that the two were dating. Kacey had observed them in this past week and a half, and although they were already touchy with each other, she'd noticed that the touching had been doubled, almost tripled! And they flirted a lot more, _a lot _more. So, there was only one explanation.

They were dating.

But were not telling anyone. Why? Kacey did not know, she assumed her friends were stupid.

"Kace?" Stevie spoke as Kacey looked at her and grinned. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest. Kacey smiled sheepishly before nodding slightly with a small smile. "Okay, then what am I talking about?"

She had her there. Kacey pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she tried to think of something that Stevie could possibly be talking about at this current point in time. "Um… Zander?" She spoke and felt like slapping herself in the head. But, when Stevie opened her mouth slightly before smiling, Kacey raised an eyebrow.

"No, why would I be talking about him?" Stevie questioned a few moments later as the smile had been wiped right off of her face.

Deciding to play along with her mistake of mentioning Zander's name, Kacey smirked. "Maybe, just maybe, because you like him?" She questioned, seeing where Stevie would take this.

Kacey figured in this moment Stevie was either a) a really good actress, or b) not dating Zander. She was sure it was a).

"Me? Like Zander? Zander the total playboy?" Stevie questioned before she began to laugh slightly. "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" She continued on speaking, laughing as she did so.

Narrowing her eyes, Kacey opened her mouth to speak but someone beat her to it. "What's the most absurd thing you've ever heard?" Zander questioned as he walked into the band room, ukulele on his back. He plopped down next to Stevie and looked at Kacey.

"Kacey thinks that I like you." Stevie spoke as Zander turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

What Kacey didn't see was Stevie widen her eyes and mouth 'go along with it'. Zander nodded and winked at her before her turned to Kacey and raised an eyebrow. "You think Stevie likes me?" He questioned and Kacey smirked, nodding. "You're nuts." He simply spoke with a laugh as Stevie joined in. "Me and Stevie are just friends, right Steves?" He asked as he turned to her as she nodded with a smile.

"Just friends." She grinned, looking at Kacey who just shook her head.

"No you're not." She spoke slowly as Stevie and Zander looked at each other confusedly before training their eyes back on Kacey. "You're not but you aren't saying anything." She smiled innocently as she linked her hands together on her lap.

Kacey watched Stevie visibly swallow as Zander just narrowed his eyes in confusion at her. "What are you talking about?" He asked slowly, and curiously.

"Okay, so 'cause I'm a _genius _and we all know it, I figured something out," She began with an excited smile as she jumped about slightly in her seat. "So, last week when that photo was sent around about you kissing some girl in your car, no one knew who the girl was right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Shut-up, Stevie, I'm on a roll." Kacey spoke as Stevie smiled amusedly with arms raised in surrender. Zander laughed at Kacey's reaction before nodding in her direction.

"Yes, Kacey."

"Okay, so then!" She spoke dramatically, raising a finger in the air before it landed on Stevie. "I remembered that this one texted me the night before that picture was taken saying that you were taking her to school in the morning." She said and the two widened their eyes, leaving Kacey with a satisfied smirk. "And judging from both of your reactions I am correct. Oh, yes, I am a genius!" She grinned clapping her hands slightly.

Zander and Stevie looked at each other, Zander slightly glaring at Stevie as she just shrugged. Zander sighed before smiling softly at her having Stevie return the smile. They both turned back to Kacey who was watching them with an 'aww' expression, hand over her heart. "So cute!"

"That doesn't prove anything Kace," Stevie tried as Kacey _and _Zander raised their eyebrows. "I mean, Zander could've taken me and then I could've hopped out and some other chick could've hopped into Zander's car!"

"Stevie, give it a rest, she's figured it out." Zander spoke softly, placing a hand on her shoulder as Stevie just sighed. Zander looked at Kacey who was still grinning. But that grin was soon wiped away.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She yelled standing up as she walked over towards the two of them.

"Because it happened only like three weeks ago?" Stevie tried as Kacey gasped.

"_Three weeks ago!?_" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "Stevie, do you know anything? When you start dating a guy you must tell your best friend! It is law!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know the… law?" Stevie said, it coming out as an apology as Kacey huffed. Moments later, a smile was present on her face though.

"You two are cute though. And it was obvious it was going to happen sooner or later." Kacey spoke as the couple sighed. Just as that moment, Nelson and Kevin came walking through the door as the bell rang signalling lunch.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" The two chanted as they began marching around the room, raising their arms in the air with each chant. "_Pizza!"_ They yelled loudly in sync, posing – Nelson with his hands on his hips, lips pursed and Kevin with his arms behind his head and his mouth in an 'o' shape.

Kacey, Stevie and Zander just looked at the two with equally worried expressions – they shook their heads at the two before hopping up and grabbing their bags and walking for the door. Before they could reach it, Kacey turned around blocking everyone's path causing Kevin and Nelson to whine. "By the way, Zander and Stevie are dating." She spoke as Nelson and Kevin fake gasped.

"Really?!" Nelson feigned shock as Kevin gasped and raised an arm to his forehead. "I did not see this coming at all!"

Both Stevie and Zander rolled their eyes, Kacey unblocking the door as the members of Gravity 5 began to walk for the cafeteria.

Whilst walking through the halls, Kacey had sped ahead to do god knows what, Kevin and Nelson were talking about how excited they were for pizza day, and Stevie and Zander were following behind the three in a slow walk. Zander looked at Stevie from his side and smiled – he thought, now that Kacey and the guys knew, what was stopping them from acting all couple-y? He threw his right arm over her shoulder as they were walking and Stevie looked up at him in reaction to his action and smiled brightly.

And so the whispers began.

'_Are they dating?!'_

'_I don't think so.'_

'_Yeah, they probably aren't. They've always been close like that.'_

'_No, he's not dating her! He's meant to be dating me!'_

'_No, me!'_

They walked on into the full cafeteria and lined up grabbing their food, Stevie and Zander casually playing a game of rock, paper, scissors as they had come accustomed to when they were bored. After getting their food they sat down at the table together and began eating and softly talking. Nelson and Kevin were stuffing their faces away and Kacey was calmly eating her food as she glared at Molly and Grace.

Zander loosely had his arm resting around Stevie's waist as the two of them spoke in hushed tones, ignoring the whispers of their classmates. Kacey had looked over at the two with an annoyed expression, the whispers frustrating her. She groaned and hopped up, standing on her seat as she raised her arms in the air. "Yes, they are dating! Yes, you can stop whispering about it!" She grinned at the students before sitting back down and looking at Zander and Stevie who had their eyes narrowed at her. "You're welcome!" She chirped before hopping up and walking over to Dean's table.

Shaking her head, Stevie turned to face Zander and smiled. She'd long finished her pizza, much like him and was frankly over the attention placed upon the two in the cafeteria. "Wanna go to the band room?" She questioned as Zander nodded in response. He hopped up and dumped the contents of his tray in the bin, Stevie following suit before Zander grabbed her hand and lead her out of the cafeteria. "Just let me get my books for next period, okay?" She said as Zander nodded.

Upon stopping at her locker, Zander leant on the one beside hers and watched as she grabbed her books. A small smile graced his face as he watched her contently. Who knew that he'd be dating his best friend? He definitely didn't think it. She shut her locker and smiled up at him before he smirked and pushed her back onto her locker, his right arm caging over her left shoulder. He smiled and she returned his smile, just as he leant down and captured their lips.

Stevie's arms remained wrapped around her books as she responded to his kiss happily. Everyone and everything around her had been blocked out, and all of her attention was currently on Zander. She didn't care if anyone was watching, she was happy. Zander pulled away with a smile, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. "C'mon, baby." He winked as she laughed softly.

Zander threw an arm around her shoulder as they continued their walk to the band room. "We should have a couple name." He suggested as Stevie scoffed.

"No, we shouldn't."

Stevie ignored Zander's protests with a smile on her face as they walked down the hallway; this was an entertaining relationship and Stevie was very much liking it.

* * *

**So, I don't like the end, I couldn't figure where to end it :$ and HOLY MOLY THIS CHAPTER IS LONG. Sorry haha, it's waaaay longer than I usually write for this story and I apologise, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**And guys, I'm almost at 100 reviews for this story! 1 0 0! I'm so excited! :D Think you guys can get me to 100 from this chapter –wink, wink, nudge, nudge - ;D haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Next chapter: **_**Private Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily. **


	15. Private Kisses

_Chapter Fifteen: Private Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened. I also don't own _Superbad.

* * *

Zander was having an exhausting day. He'd had two tests, an assignment due and he was just about ready to die from band rehearsal – all he wanted to do right now was go home and sleep. But, Kacey was being persistent on rehearsing, so he was perched on the green couch, a pillow over his face as he tempted to block out Kacey's orders.

He felt a body sit down beside him and a head rest on his shoulder and he immediately knew who it was. Removing the pillow from his face he turned his head slightly to see Stevie rested upon his shoulder, eyes looking forward as she glared at the table. This caused Zander to chuckle a little – she was clearly as annoyed with Kacey as he was.

In the background he could hear Kacey yelling incessantly at Nelson and Kevin, but he did his best to block it all out. He looked down at his lap and saw Stevie's hands placed in hers; grabbing her hands he began to softly and sweetly play with her fingers, moving his fingers along hers in a soothingly softly manner as she smiled and looked up at him, her chin on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and dropped a kiss to her forehead before yelling was heard behind them.

The two of them lazily turned to see Kacey standing behind them, arms folded across her chest as she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. "Well?" She spoke as the two realised they had not a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Kace, why don't we stop for the day," Stevie suggested. Kacey opened her mouth to speak but Stevie cut her off just before she had the chance to speak. "We're all tired, we've rehearsed a bunch of songs, Zander's basically falling asleep," She mentioned as she motioned to Zander who was currently lying down on his back on the couch. "And Nelson and Kevin are getting restless." She spoke, motioning to the boys who were play fighting as they oh-so-immaturely swiped away at each other's hands.

"Alright, alright," Kacey began as she walked towards the couches and grabbed her bag from one of them. "We still going shopping tomorrow?" Kacey inquired excitedly. Stevie groaned as she remembered the promise she made to Kacey.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll text you." She replied as Kacey clapped happily before skipping out of the band room. Stevie watched as Kevin made a bee line after her and chuckled. She looked back at Nelson who was doing a total Zander and checking himself out in one of Kevin's cymbals. "What are you doing, Nelson?"

He perked up and smiled innocently at Stevie who had now raised her eyebrows. He waved in a guilty manner before sighing, knowing he couldn't escape Stevie's wrath. "I'm going to see Grace for smoothies." He muttered loud enough for Stevie, and apparently Zander, to hear.

"You are?" Zander perked up, hopping up from the couch and walking closer to him.

"Yeah..?"

"Should be fun, hey Nelsy?" Zander spoke with a wink as Nelson playfully pushed his shoulder, causing Zander to laugh. "Nah, dude you'll be fine. Just compliment her, she's Grace; she'll love you if you do that."

Nelson narrowed his eyes at him before looking at Stevie who was now leant against the back of the couch. "How do you put up with him?" He questioned teasingly as Zander turned to look at her, an amused look on his features as he waited for her answer.

"Yeah Steves, how do you?"

Stevie rolled her eyes before sighing. "I don't, he's just so annoying and frustrating! Nelson you have to save me from him!" She joked as the two boys laughed softly and she joined in. Stevie watched as Nelson grabbed his bag and began to head for the door. She waved slightly at him and smiled. "Bye, Nels."

"See you, bro." Zander joined in as the light brown haired boy waved the two of them off before disappearing out the back door. This left Zander and Stevie alone. Zander turned around from his spot to face Stevie and smiled – he began to walk over to her and as he reached her, he placed his hands on either side of her on the couch, trapping her in. "You're still coming to mine, right?"

Stevie nodded with a smile as Zander playfully squeezed her sides, a giggle erupting from her lips. He smiled in response before moving away and grabbing both of their school bags. "Ready?" He questioned as she smiled and nodded.

Before the two of them new it, they were sat in Zander's truck as the rolled down the roads, music at full blast as they happily sang along. It had been over a month since the two of them had started dating and they couldn't be happier – the two felt as if they could do anything, or be anyone around each other, of course it was like that when they were best friends, but the level of security had somewhat increased since they started dating.

Pulling into his driveway, Zander jumped out of his car and grabbed his and Stevie's bags from the bed of the trunk, he walked over to see her slowly beginning to walk up to his front door; she'd been to his house that many times that she knew where just about everything was, including the spare key. Zander skipped a few steps that lead up to his doorway as he caught up with Stevie who was currently reaching down to grab the key from under the doormat as she put it in the door and let the two of them in.

Shutting the door behind them, Zander turned to her and smiled. "I'll just go chuck these in my room," He spoke motioning towards the bags as he walked backwards towards the stair case. "Pick out a movie? And get a drink if you wish, whatever you please." He smiled as she giggled and then he sped up the stairs.

Chucking both of their schoolbags in his room on his bed, he sat down on his bed in the process of taking off his shoes and smiled as his eyes scanned across the picture on his bedside table. It was of him and Stevie long before they were dating – he was grinning at the camera as Stevie was perched on his back with her arms carelessly thrown in the air. Chuckling slightly at the memory, he hopped up and sped down the stairs to find Stevie sat on the couch, two cups of Coke and a packet of salt and vinegar chips on the table as the DVD menu for _Superbad _played. He smiled at her movie choice and jumped over the couch to sit beside her.

"What took you so long?" She questioned as she grabbed the DVD remote and pressed play on the movie. Stevie looked up at him as he wrapped an arm around her and she snugged into his side. His hand began to carelessly play with her hair as he shrugged slightly.

"Was taking off my shoes." He grinned down at her as she shook her head with a smile on her face. The opening credits started playing and the two turned their heads towards the TV. "By the way, my parents aren't home until around 7:30."

Stevie nodded and dug her head deeper into his shoulder. "Okay." She smiled softly and focused on the movie.

Not even half way through the movie, Zander caught himself looking down at Stevie as she laughed away at the funny parts of the movie – her laughter was contagious and had Zander chuckling as well. He loved the sound of her laughter, it was one of his most favourite sounds. Smiling softly, he brought a hand to Stevie's chin and turned her head to face him as he crashed his lips onto hers.

She responded right away, and eagerly, as she placed a hand on his left leg, deepening the kiss. It was the moments like these with Zander she loved – where it was just the two of them and they didn't have a care in the world.

She hadn't even realised that she was practically sitting on top of him, hands threaded through his hair as his hands held a firm grip on her hips, until the sound of the door opening caused them to break away from the kiss. Stevie's eyes widened as she hopped off of Zander and sat back on the couch beside him, her head resting on his shoulder as he chuckled slightly. She playfully hit him as Mrs. Cindy Robbins walked into the TV area where to two sat.

"Hey, you two." She greeted as they looked up to her and grinned. "Chicken schnitzel for dinner, that alright?" She questioned and the two nodded eagerly. Cindy walked out of their eyesight and Zander looked down at Stevie and smirked as she shook her head with a playful look on her face.

Boy was he falling hard and fast for her.

* * *

**Woo, new chappie! Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday – twas busy with school work, urgh. Screw you modern history! :$ anyways, it's here now and I hoped you enjoyed it! And thank-you for getting me to 100 reviews! I love you all dearly :)**

**Next Chapter: **_**Sunrise Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily. **


	16. Sunrise Kisses

_Chapter Sixteen: Sunrise Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

Stevie quite enjoyed sleeping, as any normal person would. She enjoyed her sleep and if she didn't get enough she wouldn't be the most pleasant person to be around during the day. So when she heard her boyfriend creep into his guest room where she was sleeping at 5am, she wasn't a happy chappy.

"Steves." Zander chimed in a whisper and Stevie opted to ignoring him. Maybe, if she didn't listen to him he would go away and let her sleep. Unfortunately for her, this was not the case. It was Zander and he wouldn't give up on what he had planned for in the beginning. "Stevie," She heard him say a little louder and she rolled over on her side so she was away from him, and she could practically imagine him rolling his eyes. "C'mon, we're going to the beach."

"It's 5am, Zander!" She finally yelled out, grabbing the pillow beside her and holding it down over her face. Thoughts of how to kill her boyfriend for waking her up at this ungodly hour were running through her mind already. So, when he laughed at her reaction, she grew even madder in her tired state. "_Zander!" _She whined, dragging his name out.

"Stevie!" He mocked her as he dragged her name out. "Get up, we're going to the beach." He said yet again as he sat down on the bed beside her. Stevie removed the pillow from her face and looked up at him as he smiled charmingly down at her. She noted he was dressed in a jumper and didn't blame him – it was cold, which made her confused as to why they were going to the beach.

"Why?" She questioned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Zander's hand fell to her leg and began rubbing circles on it absentmindedly; Stevie didn't mind although, it was soothing to her.

"We're gonna watch the sunrise." He informed and Stevie narrowed her eyes at him causing him to roll his eyes before he tapped her leg playfully. "C'mon, have a shower and be downstairs in 10 minutes." He spoke before walking out of the guest room.

Stevie narrowed her eyes at the door after he closed it and sighed – there was no way she was getting out of this one, so she decided to get up to make Zander happy… and so she wouldn't get a bucket of cold water on her head because he would probably do that.

Grabbing her clothes for the day from her schoolbag, she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Just under 10 minutes later she found herself walking down the stair case in Zander's house, rubbing her eyes tiredly – her shower had somewhat woken her up but she was still tired, it was 5:20am after all. Walking into the kitchen she spotted Zander sitting on the bench drinking juice. He smiled at her when she walked in, placing his glass down beside him. "Hey."

"Why are we going to watch the sunrise?" She asked softly walking over towards him before leaning on the bench beside Zander. "I'm tired." She pouted, hoping he would let her sleep, but he just grinned.

"Because I'm awesome and it'll be fun." He said causing Stevie to roll her eyes. Zander chuckled as he jumped off the bench and placed a hand on Stevie's hip. "C'mon, let's go." He said, grabbing his car keys out of his pocket and chucking them in the air before catching them.

As they walked towards the front door, a thought crossed Stevie's mind. "Do your parents know we're going out this early?" She questioned as they walked through the front door. Stevie looked after Zander as he locked the front door and turned towards her, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I told mom last night, she was cool with it, as long as were back by 7 to get ready for school." He informed as they made their way to his truck. Stevie hopped in the passenger's seat as Zander hopped in the driver's seat, and before Stevie knew it they were on the road.

She loved living in Los Angeles; it was the perfect place to be. Looking out the window as they drove along though the housing estate, she smiled softly. Zander, along with herself, lived in quite the larger residential area of Los Angeles as majority of the houses were magnificent. Her eyes moved forward to the front window as she noted they were coming out of the estate and onto open road. Her mind went blank as soon as they reached the open road, wandering with a million buzzing thoughts, and what seemed in like the blink of an eye, they had arrived at the beach.

Stevie smiled at Zander as he opened her door for her bringing her out of her trance and she hopped out, shutting it softly behind her. Zander's hand found hers and she gripped on tightly, shivering slightly at the cool breeze that gushed through the air. He led them down onto the beach where Stevie could just see the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. They sat down on the sand, Stevie's head falling onto Zander's shoulder as they watched the sun rise from behind the ocean as if it had been hiding there for the night.

It truly was a beautiful sight and Stevie was glad that Zander had woken her up to see this, even if it was 5am nearing 6am. She knew for the rest of the day she would be in a totally calm and collected mood, not the grumpy one she originally thought she'd be in when she woke up earlier that morning.

Feeling Zander's eyes on her, Stevie removed her head from his shoulder and looked up into his dark eyes and smiled softly. He looked down at her and returned the soft smile before leaning down and connecting their lips slightly, lingering there for a few short moments before pulling away. Stevie's eyes shut on impulse at the beginning of the kiss and remained shut when they pulled away, a small smile present on her face.

She heard Zander chuckle causing her to open her eyes before she narrowed them playfully at him. This only caused him to chuckle even more before he playfully nudged her and the two continued to look out at the sunrise as it was almost uncovered by the ocean.

Stevie smiled, this was the absolute perfect way to start her morning.

* * *

**Lol, sorry this is short and weird but I hope you like it anyways! Reviews make me happy ;)**

**Next Chapter: **_**Cuddle Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	17. Cuddle Kisses

_Chapter Seventeen: Cuddle Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

Stevie was never the type of girl who liked to cuddle up during scary movies – she had the tough exterior and she planned on maintaining that. She didn't need to protection of anyone, namely someone of the male species. She didn't need their arm around her to squeeze her shoulder comfortingly as she buried her head into their shoulder so she wouldn't have to see the blood and guts of the character on screen fly everywhere. Nope, never.

But, that was exactly what she was doing now.

She had not a clue as to why Zander had picked for the two of them to watch _The Ring. _Stevie had never seen it before, and wasn't keen on seeing it if she may add, so of course Zander thought it was an utterly brilliant idea for the two of them to watch it. On a Friday night. At 10pm. While it was thunder storming out. _Yeah, smart idea Zander._

So, halfway through the movie when the character of Samara was being all double jointed and creepy like, Stevie found that she couldn't handle the grossness of it all and turned immediately to Zander and buried her head in the protectiveness that was her boyfriend's shoulder… and she intended on staying there until Zander turned off the godforsaken movie. It was scaring her out to the maximum… and Stevie did not get scared out by scary movies!

"Zander! Turn it off!" She whined from his shoulder and she just listened to him chuckle. Boldly raising her arm from his shoulder, she made the big effort of _not _looking at the TV where she knew something horrid was happening because of the creepy music. "I don't like it." She pouted, hoping that her puppy dog looks would drag him into doing what she pleased like they always did.

"Nope, Steves." He answered whilst shaking his head and chucking a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "I thought you were the tough girl, hey?" He questioned looking down at her and squeezing her arm slightly. "This isn't even that bad."

"It's horrible."

"Toughen up, baby."

Stevie continued to glare at Zander, who currently had a smart ass smirk playing on his lips as he casually ate popcorn and watched the movie as if it were w comedy. Stupid boys. Realising that her glaring was getting her nowhere, Stevie decided to suck it up and attempt to watch the movie. Turning her head back to the screen she rested her head on Zander's shoulder yet again and snuggled right into him as he tightened his grip around her. His small action caused Stevie to smile.

As the movie continued to play, Stevie cringed every now and then, slamming her eyes shut when something she wasn't too keen on seeing appeared on scream, and only in the few times burying her head into Zander's shoulder for the briefest of moments until she'd ask him;

"Is it over yet?"

And he'd reply with a chuckle; "Yes, Steves."

As the movie neared its end, Stevie was found with her legs strewn across Zander body as he head rested on his shoulder – it all seriously, she may as well have been sitting in his lap. His hand rested just above the hem of her jeans and was unconsciously to him, but consciously to Stevie, rubbing his fingers over her clothes back in small circle formations; it was soothing.

"That was a horrible movie. You're horrible for picking it!" Stevie accused as she lifted her head from Zander's shoulder to look at him.

He just laughed and looked down at her and offered her a wink. "You loved it, baby."

"I actually didn't." She responded and he wrapped his arms around her causing her to snuggle further into him. Dropping a kiss to her forehead, Zander smiled and loosened his grip around her before looking down to her smiling face. As she bit her lip, Zander leant down the small distance and connected their lips briefly before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her again in a cuddle formation.

The two sat in silence as his arms were wrapped around her body, the only noise being heard from the quite room was the background music to the movie credits and the breathing that was coming from the two of the rooms participants. It was these moments, the quiet, cute ones, that Stevie and Zander enjoyed together; they were the calming relaxing ones that made them feel at home in each other's arms.

Looking down at Stevie, Zander smiled at her closed eyes and dropped a kiss to her forehead yet again causing her to open her eyes up and smile up at him softly. "Wanna watch the next one?" He asked with a wink and Stevie immediately shot up from her position in Zander's arms.

"_There's a second one?!_"

* * *

**Gah, sorry this is short and lame, But I hope it's sufficient? :$**

**Please review! I love hearing your thoughts, they make me smile :3**

**Next Chapter: **_**Goodbye Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	18. Goodbye Kisses

_Chapter Eighteen: Goodbye Kisses_

_Summary: All the sorts of kisses Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins encounter over time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, all of these kisses I plan on writing would've happened._

* * *

Stevie shut her locker with a brutal force one afternoon as the few remaining students around her looked at her as if she were crazy. She smiled apologetically them before turning on her heel and stalking towards the band room. She wasn't exactly in the best mood this fine Friday afternoon. Her parents had decided it would be a 'good idea' to travel out to a remote part of the country for the entire weekend. So, that meant she was going to be stuck in a place with no cell phone reception, with her four brothers, all weekend long… may as well just kill her now.

Walking down the hallway, she finally reached the band room and found everyone already set up for rehearsal. Sighing, she placed her bag down on the couch and rushed to the back of the room where she hurriedly plugged in her bass and got her microphone ready.

"Sorry I'm late." She muttered as she finally got her microphone set up. She looked up at her friends and smiled signifying that she was all sorted.

"Alright, _Only You Can Be You _from the top!" Kacey spoke standing in front of her microphone as the group began their rehearsals for the afternoon.

After rehearsing a majority of their songs, Kevin and Nelson were found practically sleeping on their instruments whilst Zander leant up against the wall, Stevie leant against the banister and Kacey stood in front of her microphone a smile on her face as she still had ounces and ounces of energy left in her. "C'mon guys! Let's go again!" She spoke before turning around and seeing everyone basically sleeping. Just as she groaned, Kevin slid down the side of his drums making a huge noise as he went down. Kacey sighed and rolled her eyes as the remaining three members shot up from their places and their eyes landed on Kevin.

Kevin shot up from his place on the floor and smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt in a cool-like manner. "I'm okay, I'm okay." He said causing Kacey to roll her eyes and click her fingers several times in the faces of her friends.

"Come on, guys! We need to rehearse!"

"Kacey, we've rehearsed enough." Stevie spoke as she placed her bass down and walked over to her friend, placing her hands on her shoulders. "I have to get home soon anyway because I'm leaving at like seven tonight."

"Oh yeah, you're going to no reception land for the weekend." She said pulling a face down at her. "Who am I going to annoy via text or Facebook all weekend!?" She complained as Stevie laughed.

"Annoy Zander." Stevie suggested as she smirked motioning to her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Zander called after her as he walked up to her and threw an arm around her shoulder. "I don't get to talk to you this weekend so you offer me up to be harassed by Kacey." He asked before turning to Kacey. "No offence."

"None taken." Kacey responded in an amused tone as she watched the two interact.

"Aw, is poor baby gonna miss talking to me over the weekend." Stevie fake pouted as she pretended to cry, adding in a sniffle for effect. Zander narrowed his eyes at her causing her to laugh softly. "I'm joking."

"Better be." He mumbled as he walked back over to his guitar.

"Okay, maybe we should finish up, the two dweebs over here are getting restless." Kacey said as three sets of eyes looked in the direction of Nelson and Kevin who were currently their handshake that was considered 'dangerous'. The three of them chuckled at the boys before Kevin was knocked into his drum set and Nelson was knocked into the wall.

"Told you someone could get hurt!" Nelson commented a few moments later, his finger pointing in Zander's direction who rolled his eyes.

"Well!" Kacey clapped, tearing her eyes from the boys and focusing on Stevie. "I'm gonna go, but I'll talk to you Monday," She spoke walking over to Stevie and giving her a brief hug before turning to face Zander. "And I'll probably annoy you on the weekend… or you two!" She smiled turning to the two boys before turning on her heel and walking out of the band room. "Bye!"

"Oh, she can annoy me any time she likes…" Kevin trailed off as he stalked out of the band room after Kacey with swagger in his step. Nelson cried after him mentioning something about a new Furious Pigeons game. Zander and Stevie watched in amusement after their band mates as they laughed slightly.

Zander turned to face Stevie and smiled softly. He had his way over to the couch and motioned for Stevie to come over as he sat down. Once he was seated, Stevie came and sat beside him, gently tossing her legs over his. "What time do you need to go home?" She asked him as he shrugged.

"Whenever. Do you need a lift?" He questioned as he looked down at her from his position, his fingers carelessly playing with a few loose strands on her hair. She shook her head no in response to his question and he nodded.

"Nah, Tim's here late today as well, so he's gonna come get me at like five…" She trailed off looking down at the watch on her wrist. "Which is in like five minutes." She laughed softly and looked up at Zander, a small smile on her face.

"Even though you're only going for like two nights, I'm still gonna miss you, Steves." Zander said in a soft tone that caused Stevie to duck her head and blush. He chuckled at her reaction and lifted her chin up with his hand so she was eyelevel with him. Smiling softly at her, he bent down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her lips, savouring the taste of her lips as he would not experience her kisses until Monday.

He felt Stevie calmly respond to the kiss and his hand fell to her hip as he traced small circles over her clothing. Pulling away after a few moments he smiled down at her and pressed another soft kiss upon her lips.

"Ah, seen too much!" A voice called from the door and the two broke apart. Zander chuckled nervously and looked down at the sight of Stevie's older brother standing there. Stevie, on the other hand, just glared at him before throwing a pillow at him. "Oi!" He chuckled as she smirked. "Come on, we need to go." He said and Stevie nodded.

Turning to Zander she smiled and pecked his cheek quickly before jumping up off of the couch and walking towards her bag to grab it. "I'll see you Monday." She said, turning around to face Zander.

He nodded before dropping a small kiss to her forehead. "I'll miss you." He whispered as she giggled.

"I'll miss you too." She responded, looking at him before pecking his lips softly and smiling. She turned on her heel and followed her brother out of the room as Zander watched her walk away.

Pouting, he leant against the back of the couch and sighed.

What was he going to do this weekend?

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so so so x 1212342565 this is late! I've been so busy with school work and it's like 2am here right now and I stayed up to write this for you guys cause I love you! Sorry if it's crap and full of mistakes haha. But hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review :)**

**Ps: Falling In new chap will be out soon :) like within the next two days hopefully.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Lazy Kisses**_

**Until next time, xoxo Gossip Emily.**


End file.
